Nessie, tenemos que hablar
by A Masochistic Lamb
Summary: Nessie se prepara para su graduacion, cuando Jacob, su novio le dice:tenemos que hablar.Traicion, envidia, mentiras, engaños y verdades a medias.Demasiadas cosas se estan entrometiendo en la boda de Nessie.Podrán Jacob y ella superarlo y dejarlo pasar?
1. 1 Tenemos que hablar

**Nessie, tenemos que hablar**

- Nessie, tenemos que hablar - dijo Jacob en un tono bajo - en privado, por favor - aclaró al notar que la mayoría de cabezas de mi familia giraron en nuestra dirección.  
- por supuesto, ¿ahora? - dije intentando atrasar ese doloroso momento.

_"tenemos que hablar" es lo peor que me puede decir, después vendrá algo como:" creo que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo"_

- tienes algo mejor que hacer? - me pregunto en tono serio.

Voltee a ver a mi familia, todos nos seguían viendo; mi mamá tenia la mirada desconcertada; mi tía Rose apretaba fuertemente el respaldo de la silla en la que Alice estaba sentada, había estado diseñando vestidos para "nuestra graduación"; mis tíos eran otro asunto, lanzaron un gruñido amenazador, después note que Jasper nos mando a todos una ola de calma; Carlisle abrazo fuertemente a Esme quien parecía estar a punto de llorar; si mi padre hubiera estado ahí seguramente ya le habría roto la cara a Jacob.

- no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer - le dije con un poco de tristeza - pero mi papá ha de estar en camino.  
- por eso tenemos que hablar ahora mismo, antes de que llegue - dijo como si hubiera notado la amenaza oculta en mi aviso - me pone los nervios de punta que sepa todo lo que voy a decir antes de que yo tenga oportunidad.  
- claro, ¿donde quieres hablar? - le pregunté con voz derrotada.  
- sígueme - y de repente salió corriendo - solo ella - grito al notar que detrás de mi tambien venían Emmett, Rosalie y mi mamá; Alice se había quedado en la puerta sujeta por Jasper.

Media hora después regrese llorando a casa, corrí a mi habitación y fui directo al espejo, las gruesas lagrimas no me dejaban mirarme bien, me talle los ojos con desesperación y al fin pude verme con claridad: tenia los rizos color bronce hechos una perfecta maraña, mis ojos cafés estaban un poco hinchados y estaba demasiado pálida

_¿Qué rayos vio Jacob en mi? seguramente hay chicas más bonitas en la reserva_

- Renesmee ¿Qué te dijo? - hablo la voz desesperada de mi padre desde afuera de mi habitación - déjame pasar, dime que te hizo, ¡lo voy a matar!.

Le abrí la puerta y vi que atrás de el estaban todos los demás, corrí a abrazarlos a él y a mi mamá, mientras que los demás se instalaban en mi cuarto.

- Nessie, que te dijo ese perro?, vamos, por favor muéstranos - exigió tía Rose.

Habíamos descubierto que mi "don" podía tener un mayor alcance, me disponía a mostrarles cuando se oyeron ruidos afuera.

- Nessie, no te pongas asi, por favor - grito Jacob desde abajo de mi balcón- si quieres olvida lo que dije, pero ya no llores.  
- ¿Que lo olvide Jacob? ¿eres estúpido o qué?, no lo puedo olvidar asi como asi - todos nos apoyamos en el barandal del balcón. - por favor, vete, quiero hablar con mi familia.

_¡Ay! Me siento como Julieta... y él es mi Romeo, esto es tan romántico, bueno, lo sería si solo estuviéramos el y yo._

Entonces sentí sobre mí la mirada de desaprobación de mi papá, quien no tardo en amenazarlo:

- Jacob te sugiero que te largues antes de que decida bajar por ti.  
- Muy bien, muy bien les mostraré lo que pasó - quise calmar un poco el ambiente - tómense de las manos.

Todos hicieron un circulo y se tomaron de las manos menos mi papá que seguía con la mirada clavada en Jacob, no importaba, ya que él podía ver los pensamientos de cualquiera de nosotros, y asi fue cuando empezó mi recuerdo:

_Llegamos a un hermoso prado, tapizado con cientos de flores._

Mamá dio un respingo y papá miro con reprobación a Jacob, parecia que conocian ese prado.

_Estaba a punto de llorar cuando él se acerco suavemente a mi, me tomo la mano izquierda y entonces suspiro pesadamente, me abrazo y se volvió a alejar de mi._

- Rayos! no pensé que esto fuera tan difícil - murmuro para si mismo - pero tengo que hacerlo, será lo mejor para los dos.  
- Jacob vamos, solo suéltalo - quería que esto terminara.  
- Claro, claro - una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro - Eres mas hermosa que toda tu familia junta.

El comentario me tomo por sorpresa e hizo que me sonrojara y el lanzo una risita tonta.

- Gracias - le dije desviando su abrasadora mirada - ¿de que querías hablar?  
- Te amo demasiado, de hecho lo que siento por ti es mas que amor, pero nuestra relación no puede seguir asi, tu familia y la mía siempre metiéndose y creo que ya no puedo soportarlo mas, asi que... - desvió la mirada por un segundo y luego me miro fijamente con una gran carga en los ojos.  
- Asi que... ¿Qué? - le pregunte mientras el jugaba con algo en su bolsillo izquierdo.  
- Quiero decir... que soy Jacob Black, un tipo de clase media baja, soy el macho alfa de la manada de hombres lobo de La Push, enemigo natural de los vampiros... Y tu eres una chica de clase alta, hermosa, inteligente y divertida; eres mitad humana, mitad vampiro... y pienso que nunca podría darte nada tan lujoso como Edward a Bella o nada tan bueno como mereces, de hecho ni siquiera soy yo lo suficientemente bueno para ti - lo mire perpleja.

- Te acabo de explicar nuestra situación y nuestras diferencias - me tomo de nuevo la mano izquierda - Renesmee Carlie Cullen... ¿Te casarías conmigo? - Se arrodillo y saco de su bolsillo una hermosa sortija de plata.

- ¡Jacob Black te voy a matar! - grito mi papá y de un salto llego junto a Jake - ¿Cómo puedes?, es una niña. Te recuerdo que tiene 18 años menos que tu.  
- Edward tiene razón - apoyó mi mamá.  
- Bella, Edward es mayor que tu por... no se, 90 años - defendió tía Alice respaldada por las risas de Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper y Esme y seguida por las miradas desaprobatorias de mis padres y de tía Rose.  
- Tranquilos todos, ella ni siquiera me respondió - hablo Jacob haciendo que todos voltearan a verme.  
- Jacob, tonto, claro que si.


	2. Aviso

Hola!!!

Pues, estoy muy contenta

xq alguien me pidió que continuara esto,

que pretendía ser un one-shot...

Y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer...

Jajaja... lo voy a hacer

XD

De hecho ahora mismo estoy preparando el 2º Capitulo:

LOS PREPARATIVOS

((que redundancia... ¿no?))

Dedicados a ti: Gaby twirocker!!!

Y seria un honor recibir RR en cada capitulo!

;D


	3. 2 Los preparativos

**

* * *

Gracias pos sus reviews chicos!!!, xfa pasen por mi otra historia: OTROS BESOS, gracias Gaby Twirocker x pedirme que siguiera este fic.**

**Gracias a:**

gaby twirocker  
jokesme  
NeneesmeCullen  
ninnia depp  
Reneesme  
mi persona  
bella. uchita. Swan (xq no pude escribir bien tu nombre?)  
WinteerSleep  
Candy Belle Cullen  
fanny swan  
valen!!

**

* * *

**

LOS PREPARATIVOS

- Alice no es necesario - Insistió mi madre por undécima vez en el día.

Perseguía a Alice que danzaba por el vestíbulo llevando consigo un montón de muestrarios de color, rollos de tela y listones de colores en los brazos.

- Bella, claro que lo es - apoyo Rosalie que corría con alegría detrás de Alice y tambien llevaba muchas cosas - Casarse es un asunto importante y debe ser único y especial.  
- Sí, claro es tan único y especial... - dijo papá llamando en ese instante la atención de todos - que por eso Rosalie y Emmett lo hacen tan seguido.  
- Exact... ¡oye!- empezó Rose con una sonrisa y luego frunció el ceño - bueno, pero no es lo mismo, nosotros somos vampiros.  
- ¿Y?  
- Bueno, entonces que Nessie decida - Alice busco encontrar mi mirada y con ella mi apoyo - ¿rosa pálido o beige claro?  
- Beige claro - le lance una sonrisa ligeramente torcida.  
- ¡Renesmee! - replico mi madre - ¿En que estas pensando?  
- ¿Qué? - mordí mi labio con preocupación - ¿prefieres el rosa pálido?  
- Claro que no... ninguno de los dos - se cruzo de brazos aun molesta.  
- Por supuesto que no, Bella tiene razón - Intervino Emmett adoptando la misma posición que mamá - el amarillo pollito es la mejor opción.  
- Emmett no seas asi con Bella - Jasper se mostraba muy serio - mejor el verde pistache.

Las carcajadas de todos no se hicieron esperar por la cara que acababa de poner mi mamá, que al final tambien termino sonriendo, supongo que por obra de Jasper.

- Muy bien, y díganme ¿para qué es el tan mentado color? - pregunte alzando la cejas.  
- Para pintar el salón para el día de tu boda - Alice rodo los ojos, como si fuera obvio.  
- ¿Qué?, no Alice, claro que no - me sonroje al pensar que casi lo permito - no es necesario.  
- Te lo dije - mamá suspiro aliviada.  
- Ness, no seas asi, no me arruines la diversión al igual que Bella... Ay no - Frunció la nariz al igual que los demás.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Jacob flanqueado por Leah y Seth. Ella con una sonrisa no muy sincera y el ultimo con gran emoción.

- Hola Ed - sonrió detrás de Jacob  
- ¿Que tal Seth? - sonrió de vuelta papá.  
- ¡Nessie! - Jacob corrió a abrazarme - no sabes cómo te extrañé.  
- No más que yo a ti - Lo abrace del cuello y le di un gran beso.

Silencio.

Carlisle carraspeo ligeramente y Emmett soltó una risotada, mis tíos nos observaban atónitos y mis padres se hacían los disimulados. Leah tenía una ceja levantada y la boca ligeramente abierta y Seth tenía una mano cubriéndose la boca para contener la risa.

- ¡Wow que beso! - exclamo Emmett entre risas - no cabe duda que han aprendido bastante de Bella y Edward.  
- Jacob necesito tu ayuda - Alice alzo la voz haciéndose notar, todo nos tensamos por la cara de frustración que tenia.  
- Claro Alice, lo que necesites ¿ocurre algo malo? - Jake inmediatamente respondió, papá inclino la cabeza y se cubrió con una mano al rostro.  
- Si, ¿beige claro o rosa pálido? - le llevo el muestrario ante sus ojos.  
- Ah... yo.... este... - Jacob puso una cara de desconcierto que no tenia precio - solo venia por Ness, tenemos que hacer algo importante; asi que decidan tu y la rubia.  
- Si, vámonos - me sentí aliviada ante este cambio de rumbo.

...

- ¿Y a donde vamos? - pregunte interesada, en cuanto volvimos a la carretera.  
- No tengo ni la mas mínima idea - rio fuertemente - solo quería salir de ahí.  
- Si, yo tambien - reí un poco - ¿Y qué hay de Sam? - alce las cejas.  
- Pues, no está muy feliz con la idea de que haya tantos vampiros rondando por Forks - frunció el ceño - pero ya le dije que nosotros nos haremos responsables.  
- Quizá tenga razón - lo miré dubitativa - tal vez es demasiado peligroso y además innecesario.  
- No amor, todos son tus amigos y recuerda que arriesgaron su vida para protegerte - acaricio suavemente mi mejilla.  
- Jacob, dime la verdad - un asunto me había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza.  
- Siempre lo hago.  
- ¿Que ocurre con Leah? - Me miro con sorpresa y a continuación se puso rígido - o mejor dicho, entre tú y Leah - mi voz se elevo dos octavas.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - apretó los puños - entre ella y yo no hay nada.  
- Jacob - puse los ojos en blanco y torcí la boca de lado.  
- Nessie, confía en mi - me tomo de las manos - no hay nada, ella es solo mi amiga. - trago saliva.

...

- Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a casa - mire el reloj.

* * *

**¿A ****qué se refería Nessie?, ¿Era por la actitud de Leah? O quizá había notado algo más.**

**Siguiente capítulo: LAS INVITACIONES**

**(N/A****: déjà vu!!!, asi se llama un capitulo de crepúsculo jaja XD)**

**Cita****s del siguiente capítulo:**

"- Alice no creo que sea buena idea.  
- Vamos Edward, tampoco es que estemos trayendo a la guardia Vulturi.**"**

"- ¿O sea que puedes estar imprimado pero amar a otra persona?**"**

"- Te quiero mucho y eso lo sabes.  
- Pero tú sabes que para mí eso no es suficiente**"**

* * *

**N/A: Avisenme si algo no les gusta**

**xD**


	4. 3 Las invitaciones

**Saludos queridas... y si es que hay algun "querido" tb le mando saludos  
XD.  
Gracias otra vez por sus RR, alertas y para los que leen anonimamente XD  
Este capitulo no me gusto... xq esta "incompleto"  
Perdón... hice lo que pude  
gracias a:  
**gaby twirocker  
Ana :F  
bella. uchita. Swan  
Caroool Black  
NeneesmeCullen  
Getting Crazy33

**

* * *

**

**LAS INVITACIONES**

De regreso a casa un silencio se hizo patente, lo cual me estaba dando tiempo de pensar las cosas.

_"Quiza solo me estoy imaginando cosas, de todos modos estamos imprimados, nos vamos a casar" — _sonrei ante la idea.  
— ¿Y que tal la escuela? — Jacob me saco de mis cavilaciones.  
— Bien — era la segunda vez que cursaba la preparatoria y llevaba notas excelentes — ¿y a ti como te fue en el viaje? — no quize que la conversacion muriera.  
— Muy bien — Jacob se habia ausentado por dos semanas — parece que no habra problema.  
— Menos mal — sonrei timidamente — _no quiero causar mas problemas._

...

— Alice, no creo que sea una buena idea — papá estaba inclinado sobre la mesa revisando unos papeles cuando entramos.  
— Vamos, Edward, tampoco es que estemos trayendo a la guardia Vulturi — Alice insistio — solo es un amigo y tiene muchas ganas de volver a verla.  
— Pero...  
— ¿Qué pasa? — Jacob se acerco a la mesa y sus cejas se juntaron al observar el papel que sostenia mi padre — ah... ya veo.  
— Jacob, vamos, tu sabes que no fue nada serio — Alice hizo un puchero — y además fue hace más de diez años.  
— ¿De que hablan...? — no me gustaba que me excluyeran de las conversaciones — diez años... ah ya entiendo: Nahuel — baje un poco la voz, avergonzada y me sonroje un poco.

_Hacia varios años Nahuel y yo habiamos tenido un pequeño pero problematico "noviazgo". Yo tenía alrededor de 5 años de edad pero aparentaba 15 y mentalmente ya habia alcanzado la madurez..._

_...cosa que mi familia y Jacob no habian entendido; no era que yo no sintiera ya algo por Jacob, pero todo el tiempo lo habia visto como mi amigo, incluso como mi niñero y el a mi como una niña y la hija de su mejor amiga; yo no creia que esa percepcion mutua pudiera cambiar en un futuro inmediato._

_Carlisle y Esme habian propuesto pasar unas vacaciones en sudamerica, a las que todos estuvimos dispuestos a asistir, incluyendo a Jacob; ahi encontramos a Nahuel y a su tia, recuerdo que me parecio realmente actractivo y muy agradable; el y yo automaticamente desarrollamos un vinculo profiundo. _

_Era comodo pasar el tiempo con el, ya que me entendia perfectamente, podiamos pasar horas hablando, incluso de cosas sin sentido, hablar con el no era como hablar con alguien de mi familia, por primera vez me sentía comprendida. Aunque en Jacob parecia no causar el mismo efecto._

_Un dia Nahuel y yo decidimos ir de caceria, solo por diversion; en realidad solo queriamos pasar mas tiempo juntos, a solas._

— _Ya regreso, dije a mis padres mientras atravesaba la puerta seguida de Nahuel — vamos a de caceria.  
_— _Ok, pero no dejen muy atrás a Jacob — el comentario de mamá hizo que Jake, que se acababa de levantar del sofá soltara un pequeño bufido.  
__— Hum... es que solo vamos Nahuel y yo — mordí mi labio avergonzada — lo siento Jake.  
__­— Ok, no te procupes, te espero — susurro entre dientes y aparentemente herido — de todos modos, yo prefiero la comida humana._

...

* * *

**El capitulo no me gustó  
T.T**

**DISCULPEN POR ACTUALIZAR TAN TARDE Y TAN POQUITO, PERO ES QUE LA VERDAD HA SIDO UNA SEMANA MUY DIFICIL... Y EL DÍA AUN MÁS, NO ME SIENTO NADA BIEN... ****Les prometo la continuacion del cap. muy pronto, porque no me gusta como quedo, **se que la vez pasada escribi 3 citas que se suponia que tenian que estar en este capitulo... pero es que tome un giro diferente... pero les prometo que para la proxima las escribire y les prometo otras:

**"—** Dime que sientes por Jacob  
** —** Nada  
**—** Mentirosa** "****Ahora si se que el capitulo no les va a gustar...  
T.T  
X si acaso tienen ganas dejenme un RR diciendome qe no les gusto...  
o si es qe algo les gustó...**

Sé que esperaban saber mas de Leah, pero aqui Nahuel tambien juega un papel importante... sorry  
Bye!  
Actualizaré lo más pronto qe pueda.

* * *


	5. 4 Hist, Leyendas, Chismes y Pesadillas

**HOLA! mis queridas "seguidoras"... de este fic y si hay un "seguidor": Hola a ti tambien!  
=S no tengo verguenza...  
se que fueron dos semanas... pero la buena noticia... es qe estoy de vacaciones  
En serio, no saben lo que me costo hacer la continuacion del cap. anterior  
Gracias otra vez por sus RR, alertas,los que me tienen en favoritos y para los que leen anonimamente  
Gracias a:  
**Getting Crazy33  
Amyrt  
KithyCopher  
Karina Cullen Black  
fanny swan  
bella. uchiha. Swan  
ninnia depp  
gaby twirocker  
NeneesmeCullen  
danuzkito

**Muchas de ellas lo leyeron por primera vez con el 3er cap. y sorprendentemente: les gusto  
Gracias a todas chicas, por su apoyo en mi bloqueo del cap. anterior.  
Este cap. esta dedicado a todas las que tienen la historia en sus favoritos. (ya verán más adelante porque)  
Creo qe en el ff de **danuzkito** esta es la unica historia en favoritos, bueno, por ahora: la primera =D  
Como siempre: gracias a** gaby twirocker **(van a decir qe es mi consentida)**

* * *

...

— _Renesmee ¿que pasa?, te noto extraña — dijo Nahuel mientras corriamos por el bosque.  
_— _Nada... solo pensaba en mi familia.  
_— _¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — me miro dubitativo — ¿que hay entre tu y el licantropo?  
_— _Solo es mi amigo — lo miré confusa — y por favor no lo llames licantropo, su nombre es Jacob.  
_— _El no siente nada por ti — no era una pregunta, era una afirmacion.  
_— _No — respondí con amargura — ¿a donde quieres llegar con esto?.  
_— _Segura de que no sientes nada por el? — me desafio con la mirada.  
_— _Si — menti, no queria que nadie supiera de mis sentimientos por el — estoy segura.  
_— _No te creo — era una mala mentirosa — vamos, dime que sientes — insistio.  
_— _No te estoy mintiendo — tenia que demostrarselo, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces me abrace de su cuello y lo besé._

_Entonces percibi un rastro de olor que no habia notado antes, un olor peculiarmente familiar, que me gustaba mucho; me espante, asi que solte a Nahuel inmediatamente; alguien habia estado cerca de nosotros en el bosque y seguramente habia escuchado nuestra conversacion, y habia visto nuestro beso. Él nos habia visto besandonos. Me sentí mal por ello, pero me sentí peor porque habia mentido acerca de mis sentimientos._

— _Es tarde, debemos ir a casa — sentencie, aun pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.  
_— _¿Y eso que significó? — Nahuel enarco una ceja mientras corriamos de vuelta.  
_— _Pues es bastante obvio ¿no? — significaba que podria besar a cualquiera, ya que "no sentia nada" por Jacob.  
_— _Claro, novia — se inclino par besarme de nuevo cuando estuvimos frente a la casa.  
_— _¿novia? — él habia malinterpretado las cosas — claro — ahora tenia que aceptar las consecuencias de mi error.  
_

_En cuanto entramos todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia nosotros, unas con sorpresa, otras con incredulidad, dos mas con desconcierto, y la ultima, aunque fue breve mostraba un profundo dolor.  
__Habia lastimado a la persona que más me importaba en el mundo, le habia hecho daño a Jacob_

— Entonces, lo invitamos o no — pregunto Alice trayendome de vuelta al presente.  
— Si, eso ya paso — agite la mano en el aire para reafirmar la idea — claro que si Jacob no quiere...  
— No, quiero decir no hay problema.  
— ¿Rachel y Rebecca? — Alice dirigio la mirada a Jacob.  
— Por supuesto.  
—Será la boda del siglo — esa era la frase de moda entre Alice y Rosalie.

Me despedí de Jacob y de mi familia alegando que me dolia la cabeza. En realidad solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar. ¿Me estaba volviendo paranoica con el asunto de Leah?o ¿Habia algo que me estaban ocultando? y ¿por que me sentia tan bien con la idea de volver a ver a Nahuel?... Mi cabeza y corazón eran una maraña de confusion.

Sin muchas ganas de seguir pensando en Leah deje que mis pensamientos viajaran muy lejos... tanto en el tiempo como en el lugar. Hace 10 años, en realidad. _Nahuel era lindo, y besaba muy bien_. El recuerdo me hizo sonreir.

...

**HISTORIAS, LEYENDAS, CHISMES Y PESADILLAS**

.

_Mis pesadillas acaban al despertar. . . Pero mi realidad no termina al dormir. . .  
_

Estaba tumbada en mi cama leyendo un libro, cuando de pronto noté que todo estaba muy tranquilo.

— Mamá, Alice, papá, ¿Rose?, Jacob ¿donde están todos? — fui por toda la casa buscando a mi familia y no encontre a nadie.

Escuche risas afuera de la casa y sali para encontrarme con ellos, no me gustaba quedarme sola y todos lo sabian.  
Lo que encontre me dejo helada, mis rodillas se sintieron debiles y tanto mis mejillas como mis ojos estaban humedos, mi mundo se derrumbaba ante mis ojos.

Leah abrazaba a Jacob quien la apoyaba contra un arbol, se estaban besando apasiondamente y las manos de el recorrian deseosamente cada una de las curvas de ella. Se besaban urgentemente, con una entrega que parecia la unica, tal como si no hubiera mañana.

— Leah, me encantas

Senti un vacio en el pecho, tenia ganas de gritar de dolor, ganas de morir en ese instante y despues fue como si alguien me hubiera quitado el piso... todo se puso negro.  
Entonces abri los ojos, tenia el rostro empapado y el color gris perlado que se filtraba por la cortina de la ventana me decia que estaba amaneciendo.  
Solo fue un sueño.

— Hija creo que debemos hablar acerca de algo que te está molestando — mi papá estaba apoyado en la puerta de mi habitacion.  
— ¿Estuviste viendo en mis sueños otra vez? — trate de parecer indignada pero el tartamudeo no me ayudo.  
— No fue precisamente necesario — fruncio el ceño — estabas gritando, Bella está preocupada.  
— Ah, al menos sólo subiste tu — me senté en la cama — ¿pero viste mi sueño?.  
— Si — se sentó a mi lado — ¿por que?, ¿que te hace dudar?.  
— No lo sé, me atrevo a asegurar que el me quiere, pero no te puedo decir hasta que grado, o de que forma, ademas siento que hay algo entre ellos.  
— El no la ve de la forma en que estás pensando. — nego con la cabeza.  
— Ok, confio en ti — lo abrace — nadie mejor que un lector de mentes para asegurarme eso.  
— Preferiria que confiaras en mi solo porque si, Bella me ha estado bloqueando la mente de casi todos en está casa desde que Jacob te propuso matrimonio — fruncio el ceño — Pero si sigues dudando lo mejor que puedes hacer es preguntarle a Jasper.  
— O mejor preguntaselo a Jake — la voz de mi mamá intervino dede la entrada — Nessie, cielo recuerda que estan imprimados, es un lazo muy fuerte, no es asi como un enamoramiento de adolescentes.

Alice, mi papá, mi mamá y yo todavia teniamos una semana de clases asi que fui a darme un baño para tranquilizarme un poco, me vesti rapido, desayune y subi al nuevo Volvo plateado de papá, Alice se sentó junto a mi.

— ¿Vas a ir hoy a La Push? — pregunto con voz cantarina.  
— Si, Jacob va a pasar por mi a la escuela. ¿por que?  
— Le llevarias esto a Claire, por favor — palmeo un caja blanca que tenia en su regazo — es su vestido para la graduacion.

Llegamos al instituto sin mayor contratiempo, a pesar de que viviamos en Forks ahora estudiabamos en Olympia, al fin y al cabo, desde que naci no nos habiamos movido de Washington; el dia que por casualidad se les ocurrio a Jassica y a Mike Newton darse un paseo por aqui fue muy divertido, bueno a mi me parecio, aunque a los demas no tanto. Bajamos del auto pero inmediatamente escuche una risita como campanillas y Alice desaparecio.

— Hola nen... digo Ness — Jason, como buen "casanova" de la escuela solia llamar a las chicas "nena" pero esta vez se encontro con la mirada de advertencia de un Edward sobreprotector y de una Bella indignada con los brazos cruzados a mi lado — Edward, Bella, buenos dias.  
— Hola Jason — le respondí con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada, mis padres solo hicieron un gesto con la cabeza — ¿vamos a clase? — lo tome del brazo.  
— Nos vemos en biologia — señalo mi madre.  
— Si, ¿Edward?, no vienes? — papá y yo estabamos juntos en la primer clase, Jason me dio un suave apreton en la mano.  
— No, luego los alcanzo — a juzgar por su expresion, habia leido los pensamientos de Jason.  
— Tu hermano me asusta — señalo en cuanto estuvimos en nuestros asientos en el aula de Trigonometria — Corrijo: tus hermanos y toda tu famila me asusta.

Jason era mi mejor amigo "normal", seria el chico mas guapo de la escuela si no fuera porque los Hale, los Brandon, los Cullen y la chica Platt habian llegado. Nos habiamos presentado con la misma historia de siempre eramos una gran familia y algunos eramos adoptados. Carlisle era nuestro padre, sus sobrinos Jasper y Rosalie Hale, Esme nuestra madre, su hermana Bella; los hermanos: Emmett y Alice y los gemelos: Edward y yo.

— Que lastima... — le hice cara de puchero — y yo que te queria invitar a una fiesta familiar, Emmett tenia ganas de verte.  
— ¿E-Emmett?, ¿no estaba en la universidad? — abrio los ojos como platos, habian hecho una apuesta hace tiempo — ¿crees que se acuerde que le debo 100 dolares?  
— Cierto, se lo voy a recordar — sonrei con malicia.

La clase transcurrio normal, Jason se la paso mandandome papelitos para convencerme de que no le dijera nada a Emmett, hasta que en un momento mi papá lanzo un pequeño gruñido, se levanto y le arrebato el papel de las manos.

— Hola, ¿que tal trigonometria? — mamá pregunto en clase de Biologia.

Bufe en respuesta.

— Deberias contener un poco a "tu marido" — solto una risita por mi respuesta.  
— ¿Por que no se lo dices tu? — dijo mientras tomaba el microscopio — ¿que hizo esta vez?  
— No me dejó hablar con Jason — levanto una ceja — bueno, nos pasabamos papelitos.

Sacudio la cabeza sonriendo.

— ¿Por que Alice echo a correr en cuanto llegamos? — cambie de tema  
— Porque esta encargadadel baile de graduacion — asenti con la cabeza — ¿lo olvidaste?

El timbre sonó para salir.

— ¿Vas a hablar con Jake? — mi bolsa se me resbalo de las manos — ya sabes, en La Push.  
— No, con Leah — trataba salir del salon de clase — nos vemos.  
— ¿Con Leah? — mi padre me detuvo en la puerta del salon  
— Si, y con otros. "_Tengo que averigruar que significa realmente la imprimacion"_— Sali de ahi tan pronto como pude.

Me encamine a la biblioteca, necesitabamos una television para ver la pelicula de Romeo y Julieta en clase de literatura.

— Ya te habias tardado — Jason esperaba recargado afuera del la biblioteca — Oye quieres ir hoy al New moon Cafe(*), o vas a estar ocupada.  
— Lo siento, voy a La Push — arrugue el ceño, de verdad me hubiera gustado ir — otro día será, ¿mañana?  
— Mañana es el baile de graduacion — cerro los ojos y se apreto el puente de la nariz con los dedos de la mano derecha — ¿no vas a ir? — abrio los ojos y relajo su postura  
— Si, claro — puse los ojos en blanco  
— ¿Que? — me tomo de los hombros y me miro como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza — ¿con quien?  
— Con Jacob, obvio — lo tome del brazo para que entraramos — ¿Tu con quien vas a ir: Brenda, Gaby, Fanny, Edith, Faby, Grecia(**)? — empece a nombrar a las chicas más bonitas de la escuela  
— Con nadie — su voz se empezaba a alterar y tenia tonos sobreprotectores como la de mi papá — ¿no te parece que vas muy rapido con tu novio?, ¿a tus papás no les preocupa que viajes tan lejos para verlo?  
— La Push no está lejos de Forks — negue con la cabeza, ni Jason ni nadie sabia que ya estaba comprometida con Jacob — ¿como que no vas con nadie al baile? — cambie la conversacion.  
— No voy a ir — respondio secamente.  
— ¿Por que?, vamos no seas aburrido — aprete su brazo mientras caminabamos — con: Dica, Natalia, Kithy, Natsumi, Clau,la chica guapa de chile, ¿como se llama? ¡Veronica!(**).  
— Renesmee, ya te dije que no — sacudio un poco su brazo — con ninguna de ellas.  
— ¿Con Pau o Saphire(**)? — insistí, el baile no sería igual sin el — vamos, no me puedes negar que te gustaba alguien, ¿y si te consigo cita con Gaby? — Gaby era mi mejor amiga en la escuela y Jason desde hace tiempo queria ser su novio.  
— Gaby ya tiene cita — puso los ojos en blanco — es obvio, no puedes invitar a una chica de ultimo momento.  
— ¿Entonces no te gustaria ir con nadie? — no iba a ser yo la que se rindiera en la busqueda de su pareja.  
— Pues... si hay alguien — me miro fijamente a los ojos; alguien entro por un libro y carraspeo ruidosamente, voltee a ver al intruso: mi papá — pero olvidalo.  
— Vamos, dime su nombre — si el no me decia, le podria preguntar a papá.  
— Ok, su nombre es Carlie — suspiro y alzo la vista al techo.  
— ¿Carly? — ¿la porrista rubia de segundo?, muy tipico de Jason.

La bibliotecaria nos entrego el televisor y el DVD

...

**Bella Platt... (Bella Cullen) POV.**

.

ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ  
Hany Cullen

**

* * *

**

**(*) New moon Cafe: en re****alidad existe!!!, no lo invente y si, está en Olympia  
(**)Si tienen la historia en sus favoritos, no se sorprendan de que sus nombre estén aqui... me meti a las pags de sus perfiles para averiguar su nombre real. (de algunas no lo encontre... lo siento U.U).. pero mandenme un RR cn su nombre y estarán en el prox cap.**

* * *

**tomates?... aplausos?  
Creyeron qe Leah en realidad besaba a Jacob?  
Yo creo qe Nahuel no es el unico que malinterpreta las cosas.. ¿verdad Nessie?  
muy bien hora de los reclamos...  
qe no les gusto?  
qe les gusto?  
sobre qe quieren saber mas?  
Nahuel, Leah, Jason, xq Olympia, la visita de los Newton...etc.  
sip.. en el prox. cap. nos lo narrara Bella.  
... por lo qe sus peticiones estaran en el 5º cap.**


	6. 5 Hist, leyendas, chismes y pesadillas 2

**Hola mis queridas FanFictioneras... o FanFickers...  
- Disculpen el retraso,  
He estado castigada y no he podido actualizar pronto T.T  
- Buu!! tuve menos Reviews en el capitulo anterior...  
- Alguien tenía la duda de si Bella pretendía ser hermana de Esme. Sip, así es, por eso es Platt.  
- En la semana pude hablar por MSN con gaby twirocker es súper y tiene ideas geniales, en serio. Visiten sus Fics!... ( Gaby, saludos a Pete!)...**

Gracias por sus Reviews:  
gaby twirocker  
KithyCopher  
Belice  
Saphiiree  
ninnia depp  
Getting Crazy33  
-iirmmaCullen :D  
morenacullen

**Los invito a mi nuevo fic: EVERLAND. Tengo grandes esperanzas para ese! xD**

* * *

En este cap. hay un flashback. Si gustan saltarselo no hay problema, lo voy a señalar con un asterisco, asi : (*)

* * *

**H**ISTORIAS**, L**EYENDAS**, C**HISMES **Y P**ESADILLAS **II**

**B**ELLA **P**LATT**... (B**ELLA **C**ULLEN**)**

**E**l salón quedo vacio; solo Edward en la entrada y yo que iba saliendo.  
— Y ahí va mi bebe — agache la cabeza — ¿Edward, por qué ya no me dice nada? — comenzamos a caminar juntos.  
— Eso no es cierto — apreté los labios y lo mire fijo — bueno, está pasando por la adolescencia — puso la sonrisa de lado que tanto me gustaba.  
— No me mientas — una nota de tristeza se coló por mi voz — yo ya no sé nada y tu sabes todo lo que piensa... — Edward soltó una risita.  
— Bella, siempre he sabido lo que piensa la gente — negó con la cabeza.  
— No me refiero a eso, sabes que te he estado bloqueando su mente, ella te tiene más confianza a ti...— dije con pesar — y a todos los demás  
"Cada vez que no sabe que ponerse corre con Alice, cuando necesita un consejo sobre chicos va con Rosalie, cuando está triste va a hablar con Jasper, cuando necesita ayuda en la escuela va con Carlisle o contigo, cuando quiere un abrazo va con Esme, ah, y cuando fue el asunto de la chica bravucona...  
— Fue con Emmett — me interrumpió asintiendo — Bella, ¿analizaste algo de lo que acabas de decir?  
— ¿Que quieres decir?, ¿Edward escuchaste algo de lo que dije? — el solamente sonreía ante mis palabras exaltadas — y ahora va con Leah...  
— Bella, tranquilízate y piensa: Alice-moda, Rosalie-chicos, Jasper la ayuda a calmar sus sentimientos, ¿y tienes idea de cuantas veces hemos venido a la escuela principalmente Carlisle?, Esme siempre tiene cariño para todo el mundo, Emmett es famoso por intimidar gente... — estaba a punto de interrumpirlo, pero me puso un dedo sobre los labios — y va a hablar con Leah y con otros quileutes porque necesita escuchar más acerca de la imprimacion... Y yo tengo que ir por un libro, ya regreso.  
— Ok, — dije cuando ya había desaparecido — con que imprimacion...  
— ¡Hola Bella! — Saludo Anna, ella me recordaba mucho a mi amiga Ángela Weber, era una persona muy agradable — ¿y Edward?, juraría que estaba parado junto a ti hace un segundo. — y también era tan perceptiva como ella.  
— Hola, Anna ¿Edward?, no, el fue a la biblioteca — repuse un poco nerviosa, mentir todavía no se me daba bien.  
— Bella, Anna ¿ya escucharon la nueva noticia? — Jennifer llego corriendo seguida de Paris, ellas en cambio se parecían demasiado a Jessica y Lauren.  
— No, Jennifer y si es otro chisme acerca de la graduación no nos... — Empezó Anna.  
— Anna, no seas aguafiestas, esto es un chisme muy jugoso como para dejarlo pasar — interrumpió Paris— escuchamos que este año habría un gran desfile de modas. — chilló emocionada.  
— Hum, que bien — asentí sin entusiasmo, la moda nunca había sido algo que llamara mi atención, eso era cosa de Alice...Precisamente quien era la encargada del baile... — ¡¿Que?!, ¿Jen están seguras?.  
— Por supuesto Bella — sonrió ampliamente — justo acabamos de pasar por el gimnasio y están armando la pasarela y Alice nos pidió... Hola Edward — soltó una risita tonta.  
— Hola Eddie... — Paris batió sus pestañas — digo, Edward — corrigió en cuanto Edward frunció el ceño.  
— Dime que Alice no va a armar un desfile — Edward dirigió la mirada a Jennifer — olvídalo, la conozco, si lo va a hacer.  
— Hum — Anna se puso una mano en el mentón — me pregunto cómo habrá estirado tanto el presupuesto que le dio la escuela — Edward y yo nos tensamos por un momento, por suerte el timbre sonó en ese momento.

El y yo entramos al salón tomados de la mano, seguidos por Anna, Paris y Jennifer; me dirigía a mi lugar, hasta el fondo, junto a la ventana y por supuesto, al lado de Edward.  
— ¿Sabias que Jason se esta enamorando de Nessie? — Edward me pregunto en un tono bajo y con aire indiferente.  
— ¿Y quién no? — Jen puso los ojos en blanco, por todos los cielos, a veces pensaba que está mujer tenía el oído tan desarrollado como nosotros — ¿Verdad Ann? — Paris ya asentía fervientemente.  
— ¿que? — Anna no era de las que escuchaban platicas ajenas  
— Que Nessie, bueno que Jason está enam... — la voz de Edward fue bajando hasta convertirse en un susurro imperceptible.  
— Que está enamorándose perdida, irrevocable e incondicionalmente de tu hermana — Anna lo dijo no como una pregunta, era una afirmación — ... perdón, noto cosas — repuso con un sonrojo, después de notar que la mirábamos con los ojos completamente abiertos.

_"¿Por qué lo preguntabas?" _—lo interrogue mentalmente mientras me sentaba  
— Porque yo no me había dado cuenta — musitó mientras me besaba en la coronilla — Tenia la impresión de que solo la quería como una amiga — Asentí  
_"Hum, y eso ¿te preocupa o te molesta?"  
_Negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado y tomo asiento.  
_"Entonces..."  
_Saco una hoja de su carpeta y escribió con su elegante caligrafía

Es algo que me sorprende, solo eso, no sé cómo no me di cuenta.

_"¿Como lo supiste?"_

Cuando fui a la biblioteca Renesmee lo interrogaba acerca de si tenia interés por alguna chica.

_"Y ella... ¿que piensa?"_

Tampoco lo ha notado, es igual de distraída que su madre.

Sonrió de lado y volteo a verme, puse los ojos en blanco y negué con la cabeza.

Supongo que no tiene ojos para nadie más que para Jacob.

_"Quizá_" — concorde para ponerle fin a nuestra conversación mental.

Me dejé ir en mis cavilaciones acerca de la imprimación, pensé en Sam y Emily que ahora tenían cuatro hermosos hijos; en Jared y Kim que tenían dos y estaban en la espera del tercero; pensé también en Quil y Claire que ya estaban comprometidos. Trate de traer de vuelta uno de mis recuerdos de humana.

**(*)**

_— ¿Imprimacion? — repetí la expresión, pero no me resultaba familiar —. No, ¿qué significa?  
__— Es una de esas cosas especiales que tenemos que enfrentar, aunque no a todo el mundo le suceden. De hecho, es la excepción, no la regla. Por aquel entonces Sam ya había oído todas las historias que solíamos tomar como leyendas y sabia en que consistía, pero ni en sueños...  
__— ¿Qué es? — lo animé.  
__La mirada de Jacob se ensimismo en la inmensidad del océano.  
__— Sam amaba a Leah, pero no le importo nada en cuanto vio a Emily. A veces, sin que sepamos exactamente la razón, encontramos de ese modo a nuestra pareja — sus ojos volvieron a mirarme fugazmente mientras se ponía colorado —. Me refiero a nuestras almas gemelas.  
__— ¿De que modo? ¿Amor a primera vista? — me burle.  
__El no sonreía y en sus ojos oscuros leí una crítica a mi reacción.  
__— Es un poquito más fuerte que eso. Mas... Contundente.  
__— Perdón — murmure —. Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?  
__— Así es.  
__— ¿Amor a primera vista pero con mayor fuerza? — había aun una nota de incredulidad en mi voz, y el podía percibirla.  
____— N__o es fácil de explicar. De todos modos, tampoco importa —se encogió de hombros—. Querías saber qué sucedió para que Sam odiara a los vampiros porque su presencia le transformó e hizo que se detestara a sí mismo. Pues eso fue lo que le sucedió, que le rompió el corazón a Leah. Quebrantó todas las promesas que le había hecho. Sam ha de ver la acusación en los ojos de Leah todos los días con la certeza de que ella tiene razón.  
__Enmudeció de pronto, como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta.  
__— ¿Cómo maneja Emily esa situación estando como estaba tan cercana a Leah...?  
__Sam y Emily estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eran dos piezas perfectamente compenetradas, formadas para encajar la una en la otra. Aun así, ¿cómo lograba Emily superar el hecho de que su amado hubiera pertenecido a otra, una mujer que había sido casi su hermana?  
__—Al principio se enojo mucho, pero es difícil resistirse a ese nivel de compromiso y adoración —Jacob suspiró—. Entonces, Sam se lo contó todo. Ninguna regla te ata cuando encuentras a tu media naranja. ¿Sabes cómo resultó herida Emily?  
__—Sí.  
__La historia oficial en Forks era que la había atacado y herido un oso, pero yo estaba enterada del secreto.  
__«Los licántropos son inestables», había dicho Edward. «La gente que está cerca de ellos termina herida.»  
____— B__ueno, por extraño que pueda parecer, fue la solución a todos los problemas. Sam estaba tan horrorizado y sentía tanto desprecio hacia sí mismo, tanto odio por lo que había hecho, que se habría lanzado bajo las ruedas de un autobús si eso le hubiera hecho sentir mejor. Y lo podía haber hecho sólo para escapar de sus actos. Estaba desolado... Entonces, sin saber muy bien cómo, ella le reconfortó a él, y después de eso...  
__Jacob no verbalizó el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero sentí que la historia tenía un cariz demasiado personal como para compartirlo.  
__—Pobre Emily —dije en cuchicheos—. Pobre Sam. Pobre Leah…  
__—Sí, Leah fue la peor parada —coincidió él—. Le echa valor. Va a ser la dama de honor.  
__Contemplé con fijeza la silueta recortada de las rocas que emergían del océano como dedos en los bordes del malecón sur; entretanto, intentaba encontrarle sentido a todo aquello sin que él apartara los ojos de mi rostro, a la espera de que yo dijera algo.  
__— ¿Te ha pasado a ti eso del amor a primera vista? —inquirí al fin, sin desviar la vista del horizonte.  
__—No —replicó con viveza—. Sólo les ha sucedido a Sam y Jared.  
__—Hum —contesté mientras fingía un interés muy pequeño, determinado por la cortesía; pero me quedé aliviada.  
__Intenté explicar semejante reacción en mi fuero interno. Decidí que me alegraba de que Jacob no afirmara la existencia de alguna mística conexión lobuna entre nosotros dos. Nuestra relación ya era bastante confusa en su estado actual. No necesitaba ningún otro elemento sobrenatural añadido a los que ya debía atender.  
__Él permanecía callado, y el silencio resultaba un poco incómodo. La intuición me decía que no quería oír lo que estaba pensando, y para romper su mutismo, pregunté:  
__— ¿Qué tal le fue a Jared?  
__—Sin nada digno de mención. Se trataba de su compañera de pupitre. Se había sentado a su lado un año y no la había mirado dos veces. Entonces, de pronto, él cambió, la volvió a mirar y ya no apartó los ojos. Kim quedó encantada, ya que estaba loca por él. En su diario, había enlazado el apellido de Jared al de ella por todas partes.  
__Se carcajeó con sorna.  
__— ¿Te lo dijo Jared? No debió hacerlo.  
__Jacob se mordió el labio. _

_…_

_—Quil está imprimado, y ya es el tercero, por lo que los demás empezamos a estar preocupados. Quizá sea un fenómeno más común de lo que dicen las historias.  
__Puso cara de pocos amigos y se volvió hacia mí para observarme. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, sin hablar, con las cejas fruncidas en gesto de concentración.  
__— ¿Qué miras? —pregunté, cohibida.  
__Él suspiró.  
__—Nada.  
__Jacob echó a andar de nuevo y, como quien no quiere la cosa, alargó el brazo y me tomó de la mano. Caminamos callados entre las rocas.  
__Pensé en la imagen que debíamos de tener al caminar juntos de la mano, la de una pareja, sin duda, y me pregunté si no tendría que oponerme, pero siempre había sido así entre nosotros y no existía razón alguna por la que cambiarlo ahora.  
__— ¿Por qué es un escándalo la imprimación de Quil? —Pregunté cuando tuve la impresión de que no iba a contarme nada más—. ¿Acaso porque es el miembro más joven de la manada?  
__—Eso no tiene nada que ver.  
__—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?  
__—Es otra de nuestras leyendas. Me pregunto cuándo dejar de sorprendernos que todas sean ciertas.  
__— ¿Me lo vas a contar o he de adivinarlo?  
__—No lo acertarías jamás. Verás, como sabes, Quil no se ha incorporado a la manada hasta hace poco tiempo, por lo que no había pasado por el hogar de Emily.  
__— ¿Quil también está imprimado de Emily? —pregunté jadeando.  
__— ¡No! Te digo que no lo vas a adivinar. Emily tenía dos sobrinas que estaban de visita y... Quil conoció a Claire.  
__— ¿Y Emily no quiere que su sobrina salga con un licántropo? ¡Menuda hipocresía! —solté.  
__Pese a todo, comprendía por qué ella de entre toda su gente era de ese parecer. Volví a pensar en las enormes cicatrices que le afeaban el rostro y se extendían brazo derecho abajo. Sam había perdido el control una sola vez mientras estaba demasiado cerca de ella, pero no hizo falta más. Yo había visto el dolor en los ojos de Sam cada vez que miraba las heridas inflingidas a Emily. Me resultaba perfectamente comprensible que ella deseara proteger a su sobrina de ese peligro.  
__— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no intentar adivinarlo? Vas desencaminada. A ella no le preocupa esa parte, es sólo que, bueno, es un poco pronto.  
__— ¿Qué quieres decir con «un poco pronto»?  
__Jacob entrecerró los ojos y me evaluó con la mirada.  
__—Procura no erigirte en juez, ¿vale?  
__Asentí con cautela.  
__—Claire tiene dos años —me dijo Jacob.  
__Comenzó a chispear. Parpadeé con fuerza cuando las gotas de lluvia me golpetearon en el rostro.  
__Jacob aguardó en silencio. No llevaba chaqueta, como de costumbre, y el chaparrón dejó un reguero de motas oscuras en su camiseta negra y su pelo enmarañado empezó a gotear. Mantuvo el gesto inexpresivo mientras me miraba.  
__—Quil está imprimado... ¿con... una niña... de dos años? —r__epuse cuando al fin fui capaz de hablar.  
__—Sucede —se encogió de hombros. Luego se agachó para tomar otra roca y lanzarla con fuerza a las aguas de la bahía—. O eso dicen las leyendas.  
__—Pero es un bebé —protesté. Me miró con gesto de sombrío regocijo.  
__—Quil no va a envejecer más —me recordó con un tono algo mordaz—. Sólo ha de ser paciente durante unas décadas.  
__—Yo... No sé qué decir.  
__Intenté no ser crítica con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo cierto es que estaba aterrada. Hasta ahora, nada de lo relacionado con los licántropos me había molestado desde que averigüé que no tenían nada que ver con los crímenes que yo les achacaba.  
__—Estás haciendo juicios de valor —me acusó—. Lo leo en tu cara.  
__—Perdón —repuse entre dientes—, pero me parece absolutamente repulsivo.  
__—No es así. Te equivocas de cabo a rabo —de pronto, Jacob salió en defensa de su amigo con vehemencia—. He visto lo que sientes a través de sus ojos. No hay nada romántico en todo esto, no para Quil, aún no —respiró hondo, frustrado—. ¡Qué difícil es describirlo! La verdad es que no se parece al amor a primera vista, sino que más bien tiene que ver con movimientos gravitatorios. Cuando tú la ves, ya no es la tierra quien te sostiene, sino ella, que pasa a ser lo único que importa. Harías y serías cualquier cosa por ella, te convertirías en lo que ella necesitara, ya sea su protector, su amante, su amigo o su hermano.  
__»Quil será el mejor y más tierno de los hermanos mayores que haya tenido un niño. No habrá criatura en este mundo más protegida que esa niñita. Luego, cuando crezca, ella necesitará un amigo. El será un camarada más comprensivo, digno de confianza y responsable que cualquier otro que ella pueda conocer. Después, cuando sea adulta, serán tan felices como Emily y Sam.  
__Una extraña nota de amargura aceró su voz al final, cuando habló de Sam.  
__— ¿Y Claire no tiene alternativa?  
__—Por supuesto, pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿por qué no habría de elegirlo a él? Quil va a ser su compañero perfecto, y es como si lo hubieran creado sólo para ella._

**(*)**

Señorita Platt, señorita Platt — el señor Stevens me saco de mis cavilaciones — me parece que no he notado que tome nota de la clase.  
_"Mierda" _— rápidamente copie lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón.  
El profesor se acerco con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y tomo la hoja que estaba sobre mi pupitre, mientras leía frunció los labios y soltó un suspiro, un breve gruñido salió del pecho de Edward que le dirigió una mirada envenenada.  
— ¿Ocurre algo señor Cullen? — alzo la ceja y enfrento a Edward.  
— No, señor — el timbre sonó — es solo que me molesta que trate de coquetear con Bella.  
— ¡Edward!, ja ja ja, buen chiste — lo tome del brazo — vámonos que se nos hace tarde.  
— Si, mi amor — solté una risita al notar su énfasis en el monosílabo "mi" — vámonos — puso su mano en mi cintura y empezamos a andar hacia la puerta.  
_"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" _— Edward me seguía aferrando a su costado y tenía el ceño fruncido.  
— Limítate a caminar hacia la salida del salón si no quieres que tu maestrito salga herido — cuchicheo entre mi cabello.

Salimos del salón y las orbes doradas de Edward ardían a pocos centímetros de mi, su aliento me rozaba las pestañas, y me perdí observando sus labios, entonces me dio un beso que no podría considerarse apropiado para el público, mi respiración se hizo irregular y enrede mis manos entre su cabello, me apoyo suavemente contra la pared más cercana, con una mano en mi espalda y con la otra deteniéndose de la pared, lo acerque más a mí, si es que eso era posible, beso mi cuello y después soltó una risita por lo bajo en mi clavícula que rompió mi concentración.

— Oh, por Dios ¿no creen que es suficiente para mis pobres ojos verlos hacer esas escenitas en la casa? — Nessie sonreía de lado, y estaba parada junto a nosotros del brazo de Jason.  
— Bien hecho Edward — Jason tenía la sonrisa más amplia que hubiera visto — Creo que a Stevens se le van a salir los ojos.  
Entonces fue cuando entendí, le di un golpe a Edward en el brazo y me separe de él.  
— Quédate aquí — lo apunte con el dedo — por tu culpa olvide mi carpeta.

Entre al salón que ya estaba vacío, exceptuando por el persistente maestro que no me quitaba la vista de encima, lo mire por unos segundos mientras recogía mi carpeta.  
Derek Stevens, maestro de trigonometría tendría unos 25 años, cabello castaño claro y ojos grandes de un sorprendente azul eléctrico, una sonrisa premeditadamente seductora, era muy inteligente, se desenvolvía perfectamente con los jóvenes pues tenía un lenguaje fresco y dinámico, su complexión era casi igual a la de Jasper y sobre todo tenía una confianza excesiva en sí mismo.

— Como que tu noviecito es medio celoso ¿no te parece? — interrumpió el comodo silencio en el que lo observaba.  
Reí por su comentario, tenía que acabar pronto con sus falsas ilusiones. Todo el curso había tratado de pedirme ayuda o castigarme, para que me quedara con el tiempo extra clase.  
— Edward no es mi novio — le dirigí una sonrisa, un brillo de esperanza se asomo en sus ojos — es mi prometido, nos vamos a casar la siguiente semana — no era cierto, nos acabábamos de casar hacia dos años, pero no tenia porque saberlo, le mostré mi anillo de compromiso para reafirmar la idea, por suerte nunca me lo había quitado.

Salí del salón aun con la imagen de la cara de desconcierto de Stevens en mente. Edward ya estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, esperándome.

— Bella, mon amour, me acaban de llamar del hotel, dicen que necesitan que confirmes el número de invitados — agito su celular en la mano, en ese momento mi celular sonó — que raro, supongo que deben ser ellos.

Conteste en cuanto estuve afuera del salón Edward me paso un brazo por el hombro.

— Isabella Marie Swa... Platt — la vocecita de Alice sonó alterada al otro lado de la línea — porque demonios no me avisaste que Edward y tu se van a casar en la siguiente semana. — Edward sonreía divertido, al ver que tuve que alejar el teléfono unos centímetros de mi oído.  
— Porque eso no va a pasar — le contradije tranquilamente, pero mis ojos se ensancharon en cuanto vi que Edward movía la cabeza de lado a lado y una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.  
— ¿Ah, no? — reto Alice con la voz varias octavas por encima de su voz habitual — entonces explícame ¿porque en exactamente ocho días vas a usar un vestido blanco y le vas a decir a Edward enfrente de juez "Acepto"? — imito el tono de mi voz, pero sin alejar el enfado.  
— No es cierto — mi voz se hizo un susurro e intente buscar en la mirada de Edward que era mentira lo que Alice decía, pero no, el solo asentía emocionado — No, Edward  
— Que buenas ideas se te ocurren — me dio un suave beso en los labios.  
— Isabella, Isabella, contéstame — el pequeño teléfono emitía la voz de Alice contra mi oído.  
— Mira, Alice, casarme otra vez, tan pronto no está en mis planes a corto plazo...  
— Pues parece que en los de Edward si — me interrumpió un poco mas aliviada — luego hablamos de eso, será divertido — soltó una risita ligera como de campanillas.  
— Pero, Edw... — tapo mi replica con un beso.

Entramos a la cafetería tomados de la mano y toda la gente nos estaba viendo, un sentimiento de déjà vu vino a mi mente, tarde un segundo en recordar a que memoria se parecía esta situación; recordé un día en Forks, el primero en el que Edward me recogió de mi casa y llegamos juntos al instituto.

— Escuche que lo que pasa es que está embarazada — un leve murmullo a dos mesas de la entrada me sobresaltó.  
— Alice sonaba muy enfadada, creo que descubrió que se iban a casar en secreto — musito alguien al fondo de la cafetería.  
— Si, se iban a fugar a Las Vegas — coincidió alguien  
— Pobre Esme — otro cuchicheo sonó más cercano.  
— ¡De seguro el sexo debe ser genial!, digo, un tipo no se casa por cualquier cosa — Un chico de tercero comento — Es decir, mira nada más que bien está Bella.  
— Bueno, supongo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar — suspiro una chica con pesar.  
— Guau, Edward Cullen, ese sí que es un hombre.

Me avergoncé al escuchar todas las conversaciones, y agache la cabeza, deje caer mi cabello a los lados para crear una pantalla, Edward apretó aun más mi mano en señal de apoyo, frunció el ceño, seguramente para él era peor al tener que escuchar los pensamientos además de los murmullos.

Edward se detuvo a media cafetería y se paro frente a mí sujetando mis manos con las suyas.  
— Lo lamento — sus ojos llamearon — no pensé que esto llegara a pasar.  
— No te preocupes — sonreí débilmente y me acerque a él.  
— Te importaría bloquearlos un momento — me abrazo por la cintura.  
— Ahora mismo — tome su rostro entre mis manos.  
— Mucho mejor — me dedico una sonrisa torcida — si no quieres casarte, te entenderé — me perdí en su mirada un segundo y todo dejo de importarme.  
_"Bésame" _— no necesite decírselo dos veces, su mirada me penetro por un instante y posó sus labios sobre los míos suavemente, me abrace de su cuello y sentí como me rodeaba completamente la cintura con sus brazos, su mano se deslizo a un lado mío por mi cintura hasta mi cadera.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, era Alice. Edward y yo nos apartamos ente risas. Volteamos a nuestra mesa y Alice estaba enfurruñada, al igual que Jen y Paris, Jason y Nessie estaban divertidos y desconcertados.

— Bella, pensé que éramos amigas — Paris hizo un puchero.  
— Ni siquiera nos avisaste — Jen me miro con expresión dolida.  
— Pero que...  
— Jennifer y Paris están sentidas porque no las invitaron a "su boda" — Nessie hizo comillas aéreas, Alice soltó un pequeño bufido — ah, y Alice porque no la dejaron planearla.  
Su teléfono vibro. Lo abrió y leyó un mensaje de texto. Edward frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.  
— Me tengo que ir, Jacob viene por mi — empezó a guardar sus cosas  
— No — Edward sujetó su bolsa  
— Edward, en serio me tengo que ir — lo miro con insistencia— de todos modos ya sabias que iba a La Push.  
— Nos vemos mañana — le dio un beso en la mejilla — Alice, el vestido de Claire.  
— Mañana — repitió Jason en un susurro  
— Si, nos vemos al rato — Alice trato de corregir.  
— Adiós Jason, luego te hablo. — Jason ladeo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Nessie se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla. El beso termino en la comisura de los labios de Jason. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero pretendieron que no paso nada.  
Nessie salió corriendo de la cafetería.  
— Jason, ¿a dónde vas? — Paris soltó una risita.

...

La última parte del recuerdo de mi conversación con Jacob llegó de pronto a mi mente, retumbando con eco:

_— ¿Y Claire no tiene alternativa?  
__—Por supuesto, pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿por qué no habría de elegirlo a él? Quil va a ser su compañero perfecto, y es como si lo hubieran creado sólo para ella._

* * *

**ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ  
Hany Cullen**

**En el siguiente capitulo:**

**_— _**¿Por que no se lo dices de una buena vez?

* * *

Quería poner a un Edward celosito, jaja...

Sube mi autoestima, y la de Bella.

**Ya saben, avísenme que no les gusta, que si y denme sus opiniones.**

**

* * *

****Si alguien gusta mi correo:**

bella-lamb(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

yourangel_x16(arroba)hotmail(.)com

**Los reviews me hacen feliz**

* * *


	7. 6 Ovidalo

**Solo pase a corregir ortografia y los parrafos... mañana DOMINGO subo el otro capitulo.**

**... veinte siglos despues.  
****Regreso a actualizar.  
****Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que la verdad cada vez que comenzaba a escribir este capitulo se me iba la inspiracion o no me gustaba como quedaba y tenia qe empezar de cero.  
****Creo qe el Nessie/Jacob no se me da muy bien.  
****Gracias a las personas qe aun siguen este fic. **

**Y gracias especiales para quienes dejaron su review:**  
nagisaamaryaal  
danny ardila  
gaby twirocker  
Cynism. KBROW  
Fernandaa  
Ginger Silb

**

* * *

**

**O**LVÍDALO

**Renesmee Cullen POV**

— ¡Seth! — agite mi mano al verlo apoyado contra la moto nueva de Jacob en el estacionamiento de la escuela — ¿Seth? — repetí — ¿no se suponia que era Jacob quien iba a venir por mi?  
— Hey, gracias por tu entusiasmo — gruño por lo bajo y me alargo el casco.  
— Vamos Seth, sabes que no es nada contra ti — . Tome el casco — Es contra Jacob.— Seth lanzo una risita socarrona — Acompañame por algo  
— Le dije que te ibas a enojar, pero no entiende — se encogio de hombros mientras me seguia — ¿Como has estado?  
— Bien — abri el volvo plateado y saque la caja blanca.  
— No me parece — enarco una ceja — Vamos, Nessa, ¿que te molesta? — regresamos junto a la moto  
— Pues yo... — me mordi el labio, porque no sabia que decirle — supongo que estoy nerviosa por la boda, eso es todo — le dirigi una fugaz sonrisa torcida y el asintio.  
— ¿Que boda? — el vestido de Claire se me resbalo de las manos y Jason lo salvo de caer en un charco de agua.  
— Me asustaste — le di un golpe en el brazo.  
— ¿Que boda? — repitio devolviendome la caja — ¿la de Edward y Bella?  
— ¿Edward y Bella se van a casar? — Seth pego un brinco de emocion  
— No — respondi a Seth.  
— ¿Entonces? — Jason fruncio el ceño, el sabia que le ocultaba algo.  
— Ninguna — lo ataje bruscamente. Subi a la moto y me aferre a Seth — Seth, vamonos.  
— ¿Por que no les dices de una buena vez? — Seth parecia incomodo con la situacion.  
— ¿Que? — Jason quizo tomarme de la muñeca, pero me safé.  
— Seth, cierra el pico y arranca — le dirigi una ultima mirada a Jason.  
— Como quieras. — hizo rugir al vehiculo — agarrate bien, no quiero que Jake me arranque la cabeza.  
— ¿Decirnos que? — Jason soltó en voz baja

Cuando estuvimos a 5 metros de distancia de Jason en el vacio estacionamiento Seth dio vuelta, lo rodeo y le dijo con voz clara:  
— Que se va a casar en tres meses. — volvio a acelerar, pero esta vez para salir a toda prisa — perdon, fueron ordenes de Jacob y sabes que no lo puedo desobedecer.

Voltee a ver a Jason que se habia quedado estatico, con la boca abierta. Volteo a ver la caja blanca que sostenia con el brazo izquierdo y despues me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Genial, mi mejor amigo se sentia traicionado. El y yo siempre nos habiamos contado todo y ahora le ocultaba uno de los acontecimientos mas impotantes de mi vida. Lo unico que hice fue dirigirle una mirada de disculpa, pero el solo movio la cabeza de lado a lado como si tratara de sacar algun pensamiento de la cabeza. Tenia que hacer que me perdonara.  
— ¿Ordenes de Jacob? — inquirí con la voz apagada  
— Si, ya sabes que es el alpha y tengo que obedecerlo —. Hice un mohin, no era es lo que queria saber — ¿y me vas a decir realmente que es lo que te molesta?  
— Hum. No — estaba enojada con el a pesar de que no fuera su culpa — ¿Cuales eran exactamente las ordenes de Jacob?  
— El queria que te presionara para que le dijeras a tus amigos que ustedes dos se van a casar — iba a interrumpirlo, pero siguio — y si no lo decias tu, lo tenia que decir yo. Lo siento en serio.— bufo en descontento — Es por mi hermana. — respingue en cuanto dijo eso.  
— ¿Que? — exclame sorprendida. ella no podia meterse con la informacion que yo les daba o no a mis amigos.  
— Si, por lo que estas asi, es por Leah. — Seth calmo un poco mis falsas acusaciones.. — ¿Verdad? — hice como que no le prestaba atencion.

Llegamos a La Push mas pronto de lo que pensé.

— ¿Por que Jacob no espero a que saliera de clases? — interrogue en cuanto bajamos frente a la casita roja.  
— Ni idea — se encogio de hombros — de hecho ni siquiera esta aqui, pero me dijo que fuera por ti a la escuela.  
— ¿Como que no esta...  
— ¡Nessie! — Charlie agitaba su brazo por encima de su cabeza — que bueno que viniste — corrio hacia mi y me dio un abrazo.  
— Hola Charlie, — le respondi el abrazo — yo tambien me alegro de verte.  
— ¿Como esta Bella? — me preguntó  
— Bien, sigue en la escuela — Charlie ya conocia la verdad de la condicion de mi familia. — ¿ustedes como estan?

Entonces me quede paralizada, arrugue mi nariz instintivamente al sentir un olor familiar. Aunque mis sentidos no estaban tan desarrollados como los de mi familia y amigos licantropos era sensible a aromas tan penetrantes como ese. Leah.  
Se paro a unos cuantos metros a mi derecha, observandome fijamente sin recato alguno, en cuanto voltee para verla ella desvio su mirada sobre su hombro derecho.  
— Leah que bueno que estás aqui, Sue te ha estado buscando todo el día— dijo Charlie con nerviosismo alternando miradas entre ella y yo.  
— Gracias — respondio secamente para despues irse.

— Y bien ¿de que me he perdido? — preguntó Seth intentando relajar la atmosfera  
— Alice dice que mis papás se van a volver a casar— respondi no muy convencida — supongo que es idea...  
— ...de Edward — completó Charlie, asenti con la cabeza como respuesta. —. Seth, antes de que lo olvide, Jacob dijo que ya pueden entrar en fase.  
— ¡Ge-nial! — exclamo Seth con una gran sonrisa.  
Me tomo unos segundos comprender lo que eso significaba.  
— ¿Por que no podian entrar en fase? — inquiri  
— No lo sé, Jake solo dio la orden — Seth se encogio de hombros — Al parecer no queria accidentes con la visita de Peter y Charlotte.  
— Por cierto ¿como que no esta aqui?  
— Ah, fue a hacer unas diligencias, estare a cargo de la manada hasta el martes.  
— ¿martes? — repetí con un hilo de voz — ¿Y mi baile de graduacion?  
— ¡Oh!, ¡rayos! — Seth torcio el gesto — Jacob se va a enfadar por haberlo olvidado... — olvidado — digo, por perderselo.ç  
— No importa Seth, tu solo olvidalo... igual que el.  
— Ness...  
— Ness nada Seth — lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir algo — el sabia lo importante que era para todos esta graduacion, tanto para mi familia como para la manada y simplemente prefirio olvidarlo.

Me aleje de allí caminando a velocidad semi humana, me molestaba que Jacob no le diera la misma importancia que yo a las cosas "humanas". En menos de un minuto Seth ya estaba detras de mi. Solte un bufido, no queria que me anduviera siguiendo por toda la reserva.  
— Dejame en paz — musite con los puños apretados — quiero estar sola.  
Los pasos se dejaron de escuchar y me sentí agradecida con el por darme el espacio que necesitaba. Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente lejos me deje caer sobre un tronco para enfurruñarme y lanzar blasfemias contra Jacob.

Mi celular sono sacandome de mis cavilaciones, no lo queria responder, seguramente sería mi padre, molesto por haberme ido asi de la escuela, o Jacob que querria disculparse por haber olvidadado el baile, o quiza Charlie que estaba preocupado por mi. No, cualquiera de ellos hubiera mandado a alguien de la manada para buscarme, asi que debia ser alguno de mis amigos humanos.  
Me encogi ante esa perspectiva. Entonces era Jason y queria una explicacion satisfactoria acerca de lo que le habia dicho Seth. Se me hizo un nudo en la boca del esttomago, una parte de mi no queria decirle que me casaba, pero era como negar el hecho de que amaba a Jacob.  
Para mi alivio el celular dejo de sonar, pero la tranquilidad me duró muy poco porque volvieron a llamar.  
Saque el telefono con manos temblorosas y vi el numero. Gaby. Genial, Gaby no habia ido a la escuela, seguramente querria hablar un poco o quiza pedirme la tarea. En cuanto decidi que era seguro habllar con ella le conteste con el tono mas jovial que pude fingir.  
— ¡Gaby! — la salude — ¿estas bien? ¿por qué no fuis...  
— ¿Como que te vas a casar? — escupio con una rapidez casi inintengible.  
_Mierda _pense, no habia mejor lugar para guardar un secreto que una preparatoria.  
— Yo...

* * *

**Pd. Espero qe ya hayas terminado amanecer** Elie. thecolou

**PASEN A MIS OTROS FICS!**

**Si les gusta un poco de drama pasen a** Everland.  
**Si gustan mucho mas drama :** Broken  
**Oh, y para que vean el otro lado de la moneda:** Vendetta. **(Proximamente)  
****Si quieren leer algo romantico qe no sea de los Cullen:** Nadie te hara daño.  
Otros besos:** mmm... mejor leanlo.  
**Decisiones: **Oh, rayos... creo qe lo voy a borrar.**

**REVIEW???**

**por Edward... o por Jacob???**

**

* * *

****Si alguien gusta mi correo:**

bella-lamb(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

yourangel_x16(arroba)hotmail(.)com

**Los reviews me hacen feliz**

* * *


	8. 7 Confesiones

**C**ONFESIONES

— ¡Gaby! — La salude — ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no fuis...  
— ¿Como que te vas a casar? — escupió con una rapidez casi intengible.  
_Mierda _pensé, no había mejor lugar para guardar un secreto que una preparatoria.  
— Yo...— medité por unos segundos mi respuesta — ¿quien te dijo eso?— Me llamó Jason hace cinco minutos... — respondió con calma — pero eso no es lo que importa. El asunto es que te vas a casar.

— ¿Lo saben tus papás? ¿Tus hermanos? — Pregunto alarmada— ¿no nos lo ibas a decir? — esa última replica sonó con tristeza.  
— Gaby, yo... — no tenía ni palabras.  
— Dime la verdad.  
— Si, Jacob y yo nos vamos a casar el 19 de Septiembre — al escuchar el eco de mi voz me percate que tenía puesto el altavoz

Al otro lado de la línea sonó un fuerte estruendo tal como si se hubiera roto algo.

— ¿Que fue eso? — Le pregunte preocupada — ¿estás bien?  
— Eh... si, solo se cayó algo — respondió restándole importancia —. Cálmate — le susurro a alguien y supuse que había tapado la bocina del teléfono.  
_Oh, oh.  
_— Y no planeabas decírnoslo — la voz de Jason de pronto sonaba del otro lado del auricular.  
— Jason es que...  
— Por Dios, solo tienes 18 años — me interrumpió.  
— Si, lo sé pero... — me levanté del tronco de un brinco.  
— ¿Por qué tan pronto? — su pregunta sonó mas a suplica.  
— Jason... — no me había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.  
— ¿Estas embarazada? — me volvió a interrumpir.  
— ¡Jason! — Gaby lo reprendió  
— ¡Santo cielo! ¡Claro que n...!— conteste alarmada.— ¿Entonces?  
— Y con un demonio — exclamé exasperada — ¿me vas a dejar de interrumpir o qué?  
Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, seguido por un bufido.  
— Jacob y yo nos vamos a casar, el hecho de que lo sepan no cambia nada excepto que ya no se los tengo que ocultar, no entiendo porque estas tan molesto, tampoco es algo que nunca te hubieras imaginado, era el paso lógico en la relación de Jake y yo. — hable rápido y cortante.  
Espere alguna reacción de su parte, al no obtenerla proseguí con tono más calmado  
— Si, en serio me siento como una basura terrible por habérselos ocultado pero hablaremos de eso después. Ahora estoy ocupada. — Trague saliva — Perdón, adiós Gaby, adiós Jason.

Atrás de mi escuche un ruido pero no le di importancia, me talle los ojos con las manos y trate de notar algún sonido que proviniera del teléfono. Solo se escuchaba una respiración dificultosa.  
— ¿Jason?... — trague para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta — perdóname por favor. Te quiero. — presione el botón de colgar y tire el celular al pasto.  
Me sujete la cabeza con las manos y masajee mis sienes. Me sentí mal por haberle hablado así a mi amigo, pero no lo pude evitar, se había comportado peor que mi padre. Solté un bufido y patee una piedra.

— Vaya, vaya, problemas en el paraíso — Leah soltó una risa.  
— Lárgate Leah. — le dirigí una mirada envenenada sobre mi hombro.  
— ¡Uy! Alguien esta de mal humor… pero no por ello tienes que enfadarte conmigo, no fui yo quien le mintió a sus amigos acerca de su boda solo porque me avergüence casarme con alguien.  
— A mi no me avergüenza casarme con Jacob — replique con un grito y me di vuelta para encararla.  
— Ja, ja, ja, permite burlarme querida.  
— Y en caso de que asi sea, no es tu asunto — la interrumpí furiosa — crei que tenias suficiente con seguir amargada por lo de Sam y Emily. — Dios, Leah definitivamente sacaba lo peor de mi.  
— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? — dijo entre dientes con los puños apretados.  
— Lo que escuchaste —le conteste poniendo las manos en mi cadera.  
— Bueno, _niña _para que lo sepas Sam no me interesa en lo más minimo, _ya no_.  
— ¿Ah, si? — Dije en son de burla, porque sabía que no era cierto — pues me alegro por ti.  
— Si... pero lo siento por ti.

Un escalofrio me recorrio la columna, Leah no podia estar diciendo lo que yo creia que estaba diciendo ¿o si? Parecia que si, se veia muy segura, tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, por lo que deduje que sus palabras habian causado en mi el efecto que ella deseaba.  
— ¿Que quieres decir? — pregunte en el tono mas valiente que pude fingir.  
— Oh, nada — se encogio de hombros — es solo que tiene tiempo que me interesa alguien mas. — trague saliva ruidosamente.  
— Escupe lo que tengas que decir y largate, no estoy con animos de aguantarte — esta vez el miedo si se noto en mi voz.  
— Pues... Jacob es muy bueno besando ¿no crees? — _oh, no _— es divertido como mordisquea el lobulo de la oreja...

En ese momento toda mi cordura se fue al diablo.  
Me abalanze directo contra ella y le di un puñetazo en el pomulo derecho, un gancho izquierdo directo al higado y un rodillazo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar —gracias Emmett y Jasper—, de repente ella me empujo y se transformo. De un salto se puso sobre mi, tirandome al suelo, me puse de pie y le di una patada, enviandola al arbol que estaba mas cerca, lanzo un gruñido y me volvio a aventar contra el suelo, acorralandome, me mordio al brazo derecho, arrancandome un grito y puso sus patas sobre mis piernas. Lanzé mi mano herida contra ella, y con satisfaccion escuche como se rompian dos o quiza tres de sus costillas, ella gruño y me miro con rabia para despues darme un zarpazo en el rostro.

De repente el cuerpo de Leah se quito de encima del mio, me tomó una fraccion de segundo comprender que Paul habia llegado y la habia apartado de mi empujandola con la cabeza. Leah aun gruñia furiosa mientras que Seth me tendia la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Me puse de pie sin quitar la vista de Leah quien salto por encima de Paul y de un cabezazo me estrelló contra una gran roca que se encontraba a cinco metros de nosotros. Me levante con los puños fuertemente apretados y Leah emprendio la carrera hacia mi nuevamente.

— Detenganse — la voz de mando de Sam aparecio de repente — Y es una orden Leah.

Leah no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse estatica en su lugar y justo cuando me acerque para darle otro golpe Quil me tomo de la cintura y me elevo varios centimetros en el aire, haciendo que pataleara inutilmente. Miré a mi alrededor y noté que practicamente toda la manada se habia reunido ahí, ademas de Emily que observaba la escena con el rostro cubierto por la pena.

— Bajame — le ordene a Quil — ¡no voy a hacer nada! — le grité en cuanto note que no me iba a hacer caso.  
— Leah, tienes prohibido atacarla — volvio a ordenar Sam — ¿Escuchaste?  
Quil me bajo y Leah se volvio a convertir en humana, recogiendo los jirones de su ropa del piso.  
— ¡Vaya! — exclamó Brady mirandome fijamente —...te ves terrible  
— Callate Brady — lo reprimio Collin  
— Oh, Mierda, Leah... — ahora era Seth quien me observaba con escrutinio — Jacob se va a poner tan furioso.  
— Lo dudo — dije escupiendo la sangre que tenia en la boca y me di vuelta para salir de ahí.  
— Nessie querida, vamos a la casa para que te cure — Emily me veia con ternura, senti lastima de que ella tuviera que aguantar a Leah.  
— No gracias Emily solo haznos un favor a ti y a mi — hice una pausa para buscar exactamente las palabras que queria —... alejate de la loba estúpida que es tu prima. — dije antes de salir corriendo de ahí.  
— ¡Leah, no! — Seth gritó y despues escuche los gruidos de varios lobos.  
— Ness, ¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó Claire mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado.

* * *

**SPOILER PARA CAP #7**

**"— Si, Ness está conmigo, no te preocupes — susurro y acaricio mi mejilla— No, esta dormida"**

**SPOILER CAP #8**

"— **Hermano, verás... Nessie y Leah se pelearon, y cuando digo pelearon... hablo en serio, Leah tiene rotos 4 huesos y Nessie no sé, salio corriendo."****Waaa...  
****Crei qe no llegaba...  
****Qe tal el capitulo???  
****Un poco violento, no creen???  
****Creo qe tendre qe cambiar la clasificacion, pero mejor mañana...  
****Ahorita ya no doy una**

* * *

**Mi correo por si gustan platicar un poco, o si tienen alguna duda y no tienen cuenta aqui en fanfiction:**

bella-lamb(arroba)hotmail (punto)com

**  
En mi perfil están las fechas de actualizacion de este y de mis otros fics...  
Tambien tengo una encuesta... VOTEN PLEASE!!  
****BROKEN: Nueva historia... (minicapitulos)**

**REVIEW???, VAMOS, HAGANME FELIZ**

**Demasiada violencia?  
****Se esperaban algo asi de Leah?  
****O de Jacob?  
****Y de Nessie?  
****Buu T.T los amigos de Nessie estan tristes...**

**Recuerden que Alice no puede ver ni el futuro de Nessie ni el de los metamorfos, por lo cual los Cullen aun no saben de la pelea, estaban en la escuela.**


	9. 8 Lugar seguro

**Bueno... este era un capitulo normal que termino siendo un laaaaargo capitulo porque puse un "flashback". Así qe lo dividí en dos partes.  
Sé qe esperan mucho drama y qe alguien golpee a Leah.  
Gracias por sus reviews ME ENCANTARON!!!: (Oh, por Dios, fueron 10!!) **

**PD: Gaby donde estas???? da señales de vida!!!  
Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**L**UGAR **S**EGURO

— ¿Que te pasó? — Jason se quedo con la boca abierta en cuanto me vio frente a la puerta de su casa.

Lo único que hice fue abrazarlo rápidamente y ponerme a llorar apretando mi rostro contra su pecho, el me devolvió el abrazo de forma protectora y me pasaba la mano por el cabello tratando de controlar los sollozos intermitentes que soltaba. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía segura, a salvo, Jason me llevo dentro de su casa sin apartarse de mí.

Había salido corriendo de La Push hacia tres horas sin tener ni una idea de hacia donde me dirigía, estuve dando vueltas sin rumbo, no podía quedarme ahí y tampoco quería ir a casa, no con mi padre leyendo mi mente, Jasper creando un ambiente de falsas emociones reconfortantes, Alice con jaqueca por no poder ver ninguna solución y todos en general mirándome con lastima y pensando en formas de hacerle pagar a Jacob lenta y dolorosamente. A pesar de todo yo todavía lo amaba, era inevitable, ni siquiera lo podía controlar.  
Desde que había nacido había tenido lo mejor de todo, había sido la consentida en mi familia, no había algo que se me negara, siempre tuve lo mejor de la naturaleza vampírica de mi padre y las comodidades de la humana de mi madre. En cierto modo yo llegue a pensar que quizá tenía demasiado, que no merecía tener todo lo que tenia, que debía perder algo, pero ahora perdía lo que más quería en el mundo, lo único que realmente quería y necesitaba de esta vida.

— ¿Que te paso? — me volvió a preguntar mi amigo en un susurro y me ayudo a acurrucarme en su sofá.  
El se puso en cuclillas a mi lado y sujeto mi mano, después de unos minutos sin obtener respuesta se puso de pie y yo apreté su mano, no quería que se fuera.  
— No te preocupes, ya regreso.— me miro con ternura — no te voy a dejar sola..

Segundos después de que él se fue algo capto mi atención, a mi derecha había un gran espejo — nunca había entendido que hacia uno en la sala de estar —. Mi reflejo me sorprendió, definitivamente había tenido repercusiones mi encuentro con Leah. Mi rostro y brazos estaban surcados por rasguños, sangre y uno que otro enrojecimiento que se convertiría en moretón, me enderece para sentarme en el sofá y en cuanto baje la vista me tope con mis pantalones de mezclilla desgarrados y mi blusa — que unas horas atrás había sido blanca — llena de lodo, hojas y mas gotas de sangre. Volví a verme en el espejo y comencé a entresacar las hojas de mi cabello, un instante después Jason ya estaba a mi lado ayudándome, le dedique una débil sonrisa que el respondió automáticamente.

Se arrodillo frente a mí, abrió una botella de agua oxigenada y un paquete de algodón. Rápidamente empapo el algodón con el líquido y empezó a curar mis heridas con delicadeza.  
El olor del alcohol me recordó algo que me había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando tenía un año.  
— _Jacob, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable — gritaba mi padre dando vueltas por el vestíbulo de la casa.  
_— _Jake, apenas es un bebe, tiene menos de un año. — mi mamá me había arrebatado de los brazos de Jacob.  
_— _Mami... — trate de interrumpir.  
_— _Ahora no cariño, hablamos de lo irresponsable que es Jacob y de que probablemente no deberíamos volver a dejarte salir sola con él.  
Jacob abrió la boca para decir algo pero mi papá lo interrumpió.  
_— _No Black ni se te ocurra excusarte, sabias que eras la única persona en la que confiaría y en la que confié a las dos personas más importantes de mi existencia mis dos grandes tesoros y ahora por un descuido tuyo mira como esta mi hija. — Señalo mi brazo y mi pierna que sangraban.  
Mi papa tenía las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y mamá puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo o para darle su apoyo, no estaba segura de cuál de las dos era el motivo correcto, Jacob frunció el ceño, soltó un bufido y me miro por un segundo para después poner los ojos en blanco..  
_— _Ok, ok — dijo alzando las palmas de las manos en señal de paz — podrían dejar de gritarme solo por un segundo y curarle los raspones, por Dios solo límpienle la sangre antes de que aparezca otro neófito de quien sabe dónde.  
_— _¿Que dijiste? — exigieron mis padres al unísono.  
_— _Cuando estábamos de cacería un neófito se cruzo en nuestro camino... — mis papás abrieron ampliamente los ojos por la sorpresa y mamá soltó el aire de golpe — vino contra nosotros — en el "nosotros" dirigió su mirada a mí y mi mamá ahogo un grito — me lancé contra el antes de que nos atacara — el "nos" de nuevo estaba dirigido a mi — tranquilízate Bella, me deshice de él y Nessie solo tiene esos raspones.  
__Mientras Jacob les contaba yo le mostraba a mamá — y obviamente a papá — lo que había pasado. Mi madre me llevo a la mesa y saco algodón y agua oxigenada, limpio mis heridas mientras me sonreía y después de poner una gasa sobre los raspones me dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente. El olor del alcohol me mareaba y me hacia sentir gracioso.  
_— _Jacob ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre Bella hace más de un año, ya sabes eso de que si regresaba con el menor daño? — Jacob frunció el ceño tratando de recordar — Bueno, no creí que fuera necesario decirte que se aplicaban las mismas reglas con mi hija. Pero por si acaso, mejor te lo vuelvo a explicar: Si alguna vez Nessie vuelve con el menor daño, y no importa de quién sea la culpa, da lo mismo que ella se tropiece y caiga o que del cielo surja un meteorito y le acierte en la cabeza, vas a tener que correr el resto de tus días a tres patas.  
_— _Edward, el lugar más seguro en el que puede estar Nessie es con Jake. — mamá le sonrió a Jacob.  
__Mi papá seguía molesto dando vueltas por el vestíbulo, después de varios minutos cuando finalmente se decidió alzo la vista a las escaleras y gritó en tono furioso:  
_— _Alice explícame como es que no viste eso  
_— _Te recuerdo que tu yerno es un licántropo — respondió Alice desde el piso de arriba.  
_— _Jacob no es mi yerno — bufo mi padre.  
_— _Pero lo será — interrumpí terminantemente con una sonrisa._

Sonreí inconscientemente ante ese recuerdo. Esa había sido la primera y única vez que había tenido una herida de cualquier tipo hasta ahora.  
— ¿Que te hiciste? — Jason dijo de tal modo que parecía que la pregunta era más para el que para mí.  
— Me pelee con Leah — conteste en tono ausente, sus ojos de color gris acero se abrieron ampliamente — ... y me caí por una barranca— agregue rápidamente.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Tranquilo no me pasó... nada — conteste sin darle importancia y despeine su cabello castaño —. Me golpee contra un árbol y así me detuve.  
— ¿Y por qué te peleaste con Leah? — no le respondí, no sabía que decirle.

Me escruto con la mirada por unos segundos mientras guardaba el algodón.  
— Ehem... no creo que a mi hermana le moleste sabes que ella te adora, espero que encuentres algo que te guste — Jason me mostro algo de ropa que acababa de dejar en el sofá junto a mi — no creo que prefieras la ropa de mi mamá.  
— Gracias — respondí con la voz un poco ronca y tome algo azul que estaba en medio del montoncito de ropa.  
— Oh, guau — exclamó y después me miro avergonzado — perdón.  
Extendí la prenda y noté que era un pequeño vestido, bastante... revelador, algo de la clase de ropa que Alice me compraría y que mi papá me prohibiría terminantemente usar. Me di otro vistazo y decidí que no podía arruinar un vestido así con mis brazos llenos de tierra.  
— ¿Puedo pasar a tu baño? — le pregunte mientras arrojaba por la ventana las hojas que me había quitado del cabello.  
— Por supuesto

Entre al baño intentando no ensuciar nada y me lave la cara y los brazos hasta los codos, disfrutando la frescura y la tranquilidad que me transmitía el agua.  
— ¿Todo bien? — me preguntó mi amigo desde el umbral de la puerta.  
— Perfecto... auch — me queje cuando me frote una cortada del brazo — J, ¿te molestaría si me doy una ducha?  
— Lo que quieras, ya sabes, es tu casa. — sonreí mientras me quitaba los tenis.

Los dos nos quedamos parados en nuestro lugar por lo menos un minuto sin decir nada más. El sabía perfectamente que algo estaba mal y sabia aun mejor que yo no estaba lista para contárselo, pero así era él, no me iba a presionar y estaría ahí para cuando yo quisiera decirle la verdad...  
...decir la verdad era algo que se me complicaba mucho últimamente, especialmente con mis amigos humanos.

Recordé como Seth había tenido que decirle la verdad a Jason ya que yo no me había atrevido, y Jason se la había dicho a Gaby. La culpa me invadió en ese momento y me sentí mal al ver a mi amigo a unos metros de mí demostrándome su apoyo.  
— Eh... ya sabes, ya puedes salir — sonreí avergonzada.  
— Oh, eh, sí, claro — tartamudeo y cerró la puerta.

Me desvestí rápidamente, deje mi ropa en el piso y la aparté con una pequeña patada.  
— Oye Ness... — Jason abrió la puerta de repente.  
— ¡Ah! — grité intentando cubrirme.  
— Yo... yo, lo siento — balbuceo con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados

.

::нαич Cяιѕтαlυиє::  
ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ

* * *

**Y toda la gente se pregunta:  
**Donde rayos está Jacob???...  
**bueno, pues a decir verdad yo tampoco lo sé jajaja... bueno está bien, en el próximo capitulo volverá a aparecer.**

**Como dije dividí este capítulo en dos por lo cual ahora si puedo prometer pronta actualización.  
****Buu! ayer FanFiction no me dejo colgar este cap.**

**Mañana publico dos nuevas historias  
**Vendetta** y **Cumpleaños

**Y respecto a mis otras historias:  
**Everland:** tengo un bloqueo cerebral =S  
**Broken:** mañana subo otro cap.**

**Recuerden: me cambio el nombre en FF a** hany Cristalune** para la proxima semana.**

* * *

Apartir de este capitulo en cada actualizacion voy a recomendar un Fic qe esté leyendo y me guste.

**R**ecomendacion:

**NUESTRO HIJO** de **neti ragy  
****Summary: **Papá y Mama a veces no me entienden, aunque son geniales no comprenden que no puedo aguantarme a los acosos de la chicas, mi papa jacob es el que me dio el permiso ¿ o no fue asi? si mi mama nessie se enterara......

* es sobre EJ, el hijo de Jacob y Nessie **

* * *

**

Review???


	10. 9 Apoyo

**HOLA!!!!  
Sé qe esperaban este cap.. una semana atras pero perdi mi Usb.. =S  
Pero, ya estoy aqui *rio*.. el cap. esta algo tranquilito ¬¬ me canse de poner tanto drama...  
No, Jake no está aqui.. primero ciertas personitas tienen algo qe explicar  
**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el cap anterior a  
**Poppy Archbold  
Elizabeth northcutt  
gaby twirocker  
LiiQanLu  
sofys  
Tini Black  
fernandaa  
neti ragy

**Y en el cap 7 a:  
**Elizabeth northcutt  
gaby twirocker  
anonimoo!  
nelson  
sofys  
fernandaa  
flexer  
KiiKii =D  
Reneesme  
Tini Black  
Ellie. thecolou

**Ya me cambie el nombre XD.. no mas hany Cullen!!!**

* * *

**A**POYO

— Yo... yo, lo siento — balbuceo con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados  
Con el rostro rojo extendio sus brazos hacia enfrente, para entregarme una toalla.  
— ¡Jason, por el amor de Dios! — Grite enojada arrebatandole la toalla y envolviendome en ella— ¡estoy desnuda!  
— Si, me di cuenta — respondio avegonzado — no, quiero decir no vi nada... bueno la verdad si vi, pero pretenderemos que no vi nada. ¿Te parece bien? — hablo atropelladamente.  
— Jason, querrias simplemente salir, por favor — le dije cubriendome el rostro con las manos.  
La puerta se cerro y cuando alce la vista el ya se habia ido.

...

Cuando termine de bañarme ya tenia la mente menos abrumada y el corazon mas tranquilo, las heridas de mi rostro ya no estaban sangrando y el mordisco de mi brazo ya no se veia tan profundo. Tome el vestido azul de la hermana de Jason y me lo puse, roce el pomo de la puerta y me sonroje al recordar la escena anterior, eso definitivamente encabezaba la lista de las cosas vergonzosas que me habian pasado en la vida. Ningun chico me habia visto jamas asi, ni siquiera Jacob, a pesar de las sospechas que tenia mi papá acerca de ello Jacob y yo nunca habiamos pasado de los besos y algunas caricias. Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta, Jacob ya tenia mas de 32 años, era un hombre con... _necesidades _y no sabia que tan lejos habia llegado con Leah. No deje que mis pensamientos siguieran ese curso y abrí la puerta.

Mientras Jason pasaba frente a mi me llegó un delicioso olor que hizo que mi estomago gruñera reclamando alimento.  
— Lo unico que se cocinar decentemenete es spaghetti, en la escuela no comiste nada y si viniste desde La Push en auto de seguro no has comido nada — de dio vuelta y me dirigio una sonrisa — Oh, vaya, te queda muy bien el azul — me señalo y levanto los pulgares.  
— Gracias.  
— De nada, por cierto, puedes dormir en el cuarto de Jessica — señalo la puerta a sus espaldas — toma la pijama que quieras.  
— ¿Perdón?  
— Son las 7 pm, ni a mis padres ni a mi nos parece correcto que regreses a esta hora a Forks, sobre todo con este clima. — se encogio de hombros.  
— Si, claro... ¿Tus papás? ¿Donde estan? — inquiri  
— Salieron, hoy es su aniversario... de hecho no creo que regresen esta noche a casa, repito: _es su aniversario_. — sacudio la cabeza como si tratara de sacar eso de su mente — ¿tus padres no se ponen asi cuando celebran algo?

Me quede pensando en mis padres por un momento, _no_, ellos no se ponian asi cuando celebraban algo, ellos se ponian asi _todos _los días, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett mis padres tenian las hormonas desenfrenadas de unos adolescentes. Alice y Jasper eran mas normales, su amor iba mucho mas allá del contacto fisico, ellos podian pasar horas solo viendose el uno al otro y aun asi entendias cuan profundo era lo que sentian. Carlisle y Esme... preferian irse de vacaciones a Isla Esme para no darle "mal ejemplo" a nadie, supuse que ellos eran lo mas parecido a unos padres normales que no _necesitan _demostrarse cuanto se aman cada noche. No era que yo fuera una pervertida o quisiera sentir alguna extraña satisfaccion de voyeur, no, era porque mis padres con el paso de los años habian dejado de tomar tantas precauciones y ahora no me sorprendia que a la mañana siguiente tuvieran que reemplazar algun mueble de su habitacion. Al menos, y gracias al cielo eran silenciosos, bueno, lo eran cuando yo me quedaba en la cabaña — es decir: en la casa de mamá, a ella sigue molestandole que alguien "se meta" con su casa — habia noches en las que me pedian que me quedara en la casa blanca, no era muy buena idea: Rosalie y Emmett deberian aprender a hacer menos ruido.

— Nessie — Jason chasqueo los dedos frente a mi rostro. — ¿tus padres no se ponen asi?  
_Carlisle y Esme, lo más parecido a unos padres normales._  
— Si, parecen unos chiquillos... — _mis padres _— cuando es su aniversario — _de nuevo Carlisle y Esme.  
_— Si, es muy raro... — musito y volvio a sacudir la cabeza — vamos a comer — me extendio el brazo y me llevo al comedor.  
— ¿Quieres hablar de...? — Me pregunto cuando tome asiento frente a la mesa — ¿Quieres hablar?  
— No... Bueno si — agache la cabeza y me frote el rostro con las manos hechas puños — no estoy muy segura de querer hacerlo, pero creo que será lo mejor.  
— Sabes que no estas obligada a decirme nada ¿Verdad? — me sirvio un plato de spaghetti.  
— Tuve un fuerte discusion con Leah... — un nudo en mi garganta me impidio continuar.  
— Ella te hizo esto — rozo con las yemas de los dedos la piel de mi rostro  
Cabecee hacia adelante asintiendo.

— No entiendo, no parecen heridas normales — masculló y se sentó frente a mi  
— Pelear con ella no es como pelear con cualquier otra chica del instituto.  
— Ella es diferente al igual que tu — afirmó.  
— No es como yo, pero tambien es diferente — me explique.  
— ¿Algun dia me dirás por que eres diferente? — preguntó en un susurro casi imperceptible

Torci el gesto y despues me mordi el labio inferior. Jason sabia que no era precisamente humana, porque un día se lo habia confesado pero no sabia lo que era exactamente. El tampoco me iba a presionar esta vez para averiguarlo.

— Bueno, mejor seguimos con lo que paso hoy — dijo antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.  
Reí sin ganas.  
— Si lo pones asi, preferiria explicarte lo otro — suspire —. Como sea, Leah dijo algo que...  
— Te molestó — completó Jason.  
— Podria decirse, pero mas bien me hirio — me lleve el vaso de agua a la boca.  
— ¿Que te dijo? — Jason fruncio el ceño — Lo que sea que te haya dicho fue envidia pura.  
— Desearia que tuvieras razon — agache la cabeza —, pero estoy casi segura de que no es asi.  
— ¿Me quieres decir que fue? — hablo con voz dulce  
— Me dijo algo acerca de ella y Jacob — respondí con un hilo de voz.  
Alce la mirada hacia el, Jason no respondio, solo fruncio el ceño y apreto la mano alrededor de su vaso.  
— ¿Y por eso te pego? — preguntó en tono hostil  
— Pues, yo le pegue primero — le dije en tono ausente.  
— Espero que este en peores condiciones que tu — rei involuntariamente —... en serio.

— Creo que... te debo una explicacion — lo mire a los ojos con vergüenza.  
— Muchas, de hecho — trató de fingir una risa — ¿Sobre que es esta en particular?  
— Mi boda — respondi con un suspiro pesado  
— ¿Entonces la boda sigue en pie? — me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.  
— Yo... no... Lo sé... — murmuré.  
_¿Mi boda sigue en pie?, ¿Y si Jacob decide que quiere a Leah?, ¿Jacob me ama? y si no... ¿Ama a Leah?  
_— Perdon, te interrumpi — Jason me saco de mis cavilaciones — Quiza debas hablar de eso con el antes... o quiza no, pero mejor sigue...  
— No, es que ya no sé... — me tallé los ojos, limpiandome las lagrimas  
— No quise decir eso, de seguro lo van a arreglar, el tendra una muy buena explicacion, tu la _creeras_, lo perdonaras y se van a casar — alegó concentrandose en recoger los platos vacios.  
— A lo mejor, no se, no estoy segura de que sea asi de simple.

Me levante de la mesa y me fui a sentar en la sala otra vez, entrelace las manos en mi regazo y me puse a contemplar el patron de la alfombra.  
— Tranquila, todo va a salir bien — se arrodillo frente a mi y tomo mis manos  
Trate de sonreir y el se sentó junto a mi. Encendio la television y despues de un rato los parpados me pesaban y el sueño me vencio.

...

Un zumbido molesto sono mientras dormia.  
— ¿Gaby? — La voz de Jason preguntó — ¿que pasa?... Si, esta aqui... No, está dormida — Jason acaricio mi mejilla — Dile al Dr. Cullen que está "bien"... Si, hasta mañana.  
Silencio.  
Abri los ojos y pestañee varias veces, Jason dejo el telefono a un lado.  
— ¿Te desperte? — me preguntó en voz baja  
— No, no te preocupes.  
— ¿Quieres que meta tu coche en el garage? — me pregunto viendo hacia la ventana.  
— ¿Mi coche? — inquiri sin comprender.— O el de Edward, no se ni cual trajiste — se encogio de hombros — si quieres dame las llaves y yo lo meto.  
— No, gracias, dejalo afuera, no le va a pasar nada. — _no traje auto, vine corriendo desde La Push. _Pensé con un poco de sarcasmo.  
— ¿Segura? — Se levantó y echo un vistazo fuera de la ventana — Edward me va a golpear si le pasa algo al volvo.  
— ¿Edward? — me pare a su lado y levante la cortina para tambien poder ver por la ventana.  
El volvo estaba ahi.  
_Gracias. _Pensé lo suficientemente "alto" como para que captara su atencion.

— Creo que... voy a dormir — palmee el hombro de mi amigo — deja el coche afuera, no lo dañara una noche al aire libre.  
— Si, tienes que descansar — asintio con una sonrisa — Buenas noches.  
— Buenas noches — le di un beso en la mejilla —, ten dulces sueños.

Subí las escaleras y corri a encerrarme en el cuarto de Jessica, que por fortuna tenia una ventana bastante amplia.  
_¿Papá? ¿Están ahí?  
_Abri la ventana y en menos de un minuto mi papá ya estaba adentro. Se acerco cautelosamente a mi y lo abrace muy fuerte, hundi mi cabeza en su pecho y comence a sollozar silenciosamente.  
— Tranquila — susurro — aqui estamos... Estoy seguro de que todo esto tiene una explicacion logica. Debe tenerla.  
— ¿A que te refieres? — levante mi rostro para verlo mejor.  
— Sam no cree que Jacob halla sido capaz de eso. — explico Alice entrando por el marco de la ventana — El sabe de estos asuntos mejor que nosotros. Dice que la imprimacion no se puede traicionar asi como asi.  
— Pero ella dijo... — balbucí  
— Leah ha dicho muchas cosas, la mayoria de ellas para herir a la gente. — Jasper se recargo contra la pared — Esta enojada y nerviosa a la vez, no sé que tanto de lo que te dijo es verdad.  
— Y Seth piensa igual que Sam... — Bufó mi padre cargandome y llevandome a la cama — Aunque no me guste lo que voy a decir: lo he visto en sus pensamientos, Jacob te ama más que a nada en este mundo. La imprimacion es un sentimiento, un instinto muy fuerte, casi raya en la necesidad.

Dirigi una mirada de soslayo a la ventana, esperando que entraran mas personas por ella pero no fue asi. Dos de las personas que estaba más segura estarian conmigo en ese momento sencillamente no habian venido.  
— No, Bella y Rosalie no vinieron — respondio mi papá a la pregunta sin formular — Bella esta muy alterada y Rosalie esta furiosa, pensamos que seria lo mejor que no las vieras asi. Emmett, Carlisle y Esme estan haciendo guardia en la casa para que no hagan nada precipitado.  
— Ademas no sabiamos si tenias heridas serias — completó Alice — Edward no queria que Bella te viera asi.  
— Si, lo siento — mire a papá — Dile a mamá que estoy bien.  
— Si, por lo visto no tendre que mentirle, tus heridas sanaron muy rapido. — Sonrio a medias — Leah esta peor que tu.  
— Sobre todo despues de que Rosalie le dio una visita — Jasper rio entre dientes. —, debo admitir que estoy orgulloso de sus tecnicas de combate.  
— Eso dices porque no me viste a mi — musite en tono jugueton.  
A papá no le parecio gracioso, me dirigio una mirada desprobatoria y despues de suspirar pesadamente asintio.

— ¿No entiendes que peligroso fue eso? Si, fue un desempeño formidable, pero pudiste salir gravemente herida... No lo vuelvas a hacer.... — hizo una pausa y torcio el gesto visiblemente molesto — Jasper, ni se te ocurra, mi hija no volvera a hacer algo tan estupido  
— ¡Jasper! — Alice le dio un codazo suave en las costillas.  
— Esta bien Edward, era solo una idea — se quejo Jasper y solté una risita.

...

::нαич Cяιѕтαlυиє::  
ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ

* * *

**Como les dije.. el drama se fue.. hasta ahora.  
en el proximo cap promete:  
drama, lagrimas, golpes...  
¿y.. a Nessie besando a otro chico?**

...

**SPOILERS 100% CONFIRMADOS:**

**"**Jason se separo bruscamente de mi y su rostro estaba descompuesto, entonces entendí que realmente le habia "mostrado" todo lo que habia estado pensando.  
— Ness, ¿que fue eso? — me preguntó sorprendido.  
— Es lo mismo que quisiera saber — la voz de Jacob sonaba calmada detras de mi — te dejo sola unos dias y ya te estas besuqueando con el primer tipo que te encuentras.**"**

**"** — Jacob Black... ¿aceptas por esposa a Renesmee Carlie Cullen para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla por el resto de tus dias? — Le dirigi una enorme sonrisa.  
Contuve mi respiracion por un segundo, esperando que las mariposas en mi estomago se quedaran tranquilas. Jacob me miro fijamente a los ojos, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien. Desvio su mirada a la derecha y observo a Leah, cuya exprsion era intengible, la sonrisa se congelo en mi rostro y senti un golpe en mitad del pecho.  
— Jacob Black...  
— No, perdon — bajo la cabeza — no puedo.**"**

**...**

**R**ecomendacion:

**NUESTRO HIJO** de **neti ragy  
****Summary: **Papá y Mama a veces no me entienden, aunque son geniales no comprenden que no puedo aguantarme a los acosos de la chicas, mi papa jacob es el que me dio el permiso ¿ o no fue asi? si mi mama nessie se enterara......

* es sobre EJ, el hijo de Jacob y Nessie  
**PDTA: actualiza prontoooooo!!!!!!.. me muero si no sé qe le paso a EJ!!!!**

* * *

**Review por favor??? por Jake o por Edward???**

* * *


	11. Baile

**hola!!!  
Este capitulo lo tenia inconcluso desde hace tiempecito...  
gracias a** neti ragy** por ayudarme a completarlo...  
hey!!! la mayoria de las ideas brillantes del cap son suyas...  
jajaja (Facebook!!!)**

**El Spoiler fue mas importante qe el capitulo anterior....  
jajaja  
hum... CREO (**no estoy segura de**) qe tomare un pequeño receso en este fic... estoy leyendo otra saga y me confunde...  
ademas de que dedicare un poco de tiempo a Everland... porque lo deje abandonado mucho tiempo T_T**

**Gracias por sus reviews (hoy ando con animo de responderlos) XD  
**Lhiss: _No fue muy pronto... pero aqui esta el cap  
_Maruu!: _Muy **novela** de la tarde??? jajaja XD_  
gaby twirocker: _Es bueno saber de ti =D... si, Jake es un **idiota**.. jajaja_  
ninnia depp: _Lo sé ese adelanto **mató**.  
_Ellie. thecolou:_ Tus reviews siempre me dejan pensando... no te preocupes, para mi la **imprimacion** es prioridad, pero si no le pongo drama... qe chiste tiene la historia???_  
candy cullen: _Gracias por el review en el cap 7.. **lamento** confundirte_  
nagisaaamaryaal: _Si, se **supone** qe esos 2 se aman como idiotas_  
Zaira Malfoy: _No te preocupes, entiendo, cuando se juntan tantos caps. es dificil darle gusto a todos. **Gracias** por seguir la historia  
_Poppy Archbold: _Gracias!! espero qe el cap te guste.. esta "**raro**"_  
Tini Black: _Hum.. me **descubriste**.. lo de la boda si es un..._  
LiiQanLu: _Si, tambien pensaste en lo qe pasa, la boda es un **...**_  
sofys: _Si seria tan **vergonzoso** qe te viera tu mejor amigo asi_  
Elizabeth northcutt: _Si, yo tampoco sabia qe Jason sabia qe Nessie no es humana... me **enteré** de repente jajaja  
_BeliceAurora-Cullen: _gracias.. =D.. yo tambien hago **todo** por Edward!!!_  
Aleja Cullen Black Potter: GRACIAS!! =D.. oh, oh... sigues **viva**???? =S  
neti ragy: _De nada.. **gracias** por la ayuda!!!!_

* * *

BAILE

— Jacob Black... ¿aceptas por esposa a Renesmee Carlie Cullen para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla por el resto de tus días? — Le dirigí una enorme sonrisa.  
Contuve mi respiración por un segundo, esperando que las mariposas en mi estomago se quedaran tranquilas. Jacob me miro fijamente a los ojos, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien. Desvió su mirada a la derecha y observo a Leah, cuya expresión era intengible, la sonrisa se congelo en mi rostro y sentí un golpe en mitad del pecho.  
— Jacob Black...  
— No, perdón — bajo la cabeza — no puedo.

La tenue luz grisácea del día se colaba por la ventana y me daba directo en los ojos.  
— ¡Ay! ¡Mierda! — musite en cuanto abrí los ojos.  
Me gire sobre mi misma en la cama y hundí mi rostro en la almohada, donde me encontré un pedazo de papel. Lo desdoble, agradecida de estar sola.

_Nessie, fuimos de cacería, vendremos por ti antes de medio día, espero que no despiertes mucho antes.  
Te prometo que todo se va a arreglar mi niña, te quiero. Edward_**,  
**Jasper** y Alice ( yo te quiero mas).**

Sonreí al ver la letra de Alice, remarcada 3 veces.  
Alce la vista hacia el reloj de pared. 8:18. Aun faltaba bastante por lo que cerré los ojos, esperando poder dormir un rato sin soñar nada, pero mi mente tenía otros planes y se dejo ir en cavilaciones.

_Jacob te ama más que a nada en este mundo. La imprimacion es un sentimiento, un instinto muy fuerte, casi raya en la necesidad.  
_Si eso era cierto Jacob me necesitaba tanto como yo a él, cosa que me parecía más que imposible.  
_Sam no cree que Jacob haya sido capaz de eso. El sabe de estos asuntos mejor que nosotros. Dice que la imprimacion no se puede traicionar así como así.  
¿Traicionar?_, traicionar significaba dejar de amar  
_"Bella está muy alterada y Rosalie está furiosa, pensamos que sería lo mejor que no las vieras así. Emmett, Carlisle y Esme están haciendo guardia en la casa para que no hagan nada precipitado."  
¿Precipitado?  
"Leah está peor que tu.  
Sobre todo después de que __**Rosalie **__le dio una visita, debo admitir que estoy orgulloso de sus técnicas de combate."  
¿Rosalie? _me golpee mentalmente**..**. tía Rose no debería de meterse en esos problemas, se lo agradecía, pero Leah estaba loca, pudo haberle hecho daño.  
_"Leah ha dicho muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas para herir a la gente. Está enojada y nerviosa a la vez, __**no sé qué tanto de lo que te dijo es verdad.**__"  
_Si Leah había mentido — cosa que parecía muy probable — se había buscado un serio problema conmigo.

**...**

Puntualmente al medio día mis tíos llegaron a la casa de Jason, Rosalie y mi mamá bajaron del Jeep de Emmett y corrieron a abrazarme.  
— ¿Estas bien? — Mi mamá me examinaba el rostro con detenimiento — me asuste mucho.  
— Si, estoy bien — sonreí levemente.  
— Gracias por cuidarla Jason — tia Rose le dio un abrazo y el se puso colorado.  
— No hay de que Rosalie. — el se encogio de hombros.

Vi a Alice, Jasper y mi papá llegar en el coche amarillo de tía Rose, como si nunca me hubieran visto, papá y mis tios me sonrieron y después papá asintió a Jason en modo de saludo y agradecimiento. No supe porque el tomar el coche de tía Rose "prestado" ya que a ella le molestaba, que alguien – incluso tío Emmet que lo amenazaba diciéndole que si lo hacia lo iba a someter a dieta por varios días – tomaran sus cosas sin permiso, supuse que fue tía Alice, solamente para molestar a tía Rose, ya que esta la fulminó con una mirada de "Te veo en la salida, Alice". Mientras, papá sonreía, y tío Jazz como siempre: _tranquilo_.

Les pedí a mis padres y a mis tíos que esperaran un momento mientras hablaba con Jason y le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por mí, por ser tan buen amigo. También le a pedi que no mencionara nada de lo de "casi" verme desnuda, ya que papa nos oiría…

_Mierda, ya lo pensé... ¡¡¡Papá, papá!!!… ¡¡¡Fue un accidente en serio… No le hagas daño, no fue su culpa… acuérdate que él fue quien me ayudó!!! _pensé muy, pero _muy_ alto_._

Así que, nos comenzábamos a despedir y seguíamos agradeciendo a Jason.

— Adiós Jason, nos vemos en el baile. — mi papá se despidió, con una mirada fulminante, como de querer matarlo por lo del incidente de ver lo que no debía.  
_Papá, por favor no fue su culpa, _pensé, mas bien rogué.  
— No voy a ir, nos vemos el lunes.  
— ¿Por qué? — exigió Alice — tienes-que-ir. Yo lo organice.  
— No tengo pareja — se encogió de hombros — ni tampoco traje.  
— El traje yo te lo consigo y la pareja no es necesaria, varias chicas irán solas, allá conseguirás una.  
— No creo...  
— Nada Jason, tienes que ir. — lo cortó Alice.  
— Si no le dices que si te va a obligar — aconseje con una sonrisa — Alice puede ser muy persuasiva, vamos ¿Si?  
— Esta bien, nos vemos allá — prometio con una media sonrisa  
— Se dónde vives Jason — amenazó Alice antes de subirse al auto.

...

Llegue a la casa, traté de distraerme pero las ganas de pensar en Jacob no se me quitaban con nada, sentía vergüenza de que papá estaba escuchando mis pensamientos incontrolables, no hice mas nada que preguntarme donde podia estar... Teniamos demasiadas cosas de las que hablar, pero no sabia si estaba preparada para lo que me iba a decir... Leah habia dicho algo, mi padre habia dicho otra cosa... pero fuera cual fuera la verdad la tenia que oir de Jacob, mi Jacob. Encendí mi ordenador para distraerme un rato y no pensar en Jacob. Abrí mi pagina de _facebook _y logré ver una aplicación que decía "Descubre una pista sobre el amor de tu vida" De inmediato le di un clic y me respondió la pagina diciéndome "El nombre del amor de tu vida comienza por J" sabía que estas cosas eran mentiras para hacer perder el tiempo a los usuarios, pero valla coincidencia, esta vez acertó, la letra J de Jacob...

En ese momento abrieron la puerta y me sacaron del trance en que estaba, pensé que era papá, pero no, Alice me veía en forma de reproche.  
— Es que acaso — suspiró — ¿no piensas que te arregle para ir al baile?  
— Voy en un segundo — Le dije — Oh, ¿tía Alice?  
— ¿Si?  
— ¿Sabes donde esta papá? — le pregunté, no aguantaba la curiosidad de saber por que no ha venido al cuarto a escuchar mis pensamientos.  
— Salió un rato con Jazz, dijo que tu tenias mucho que pensar en privado — Suspiré de alivio al escuchar lo que dijo tía Alice — ¡Te doy un segundo Reneesme Carlie Cullen!  
Se fue.

No se que fue peor, si estar a la espera Jacob o si estar en las manos torturadoras de tía Alice. Llegue al baile un poco triste al ver a todas las parejas tomadas de las manos, Logre ver a Jason acercarse a mi y me ofreció tomar su mano, acepte para no hacerle un desprecio, su mano se sintió reconfortante.  
— Hola, Ness ¡Estas preciosa! — me alagó.  
— Tu también, guapo — Le sonrei mientras el me sacaba a bailar— Rayos, ya no te pude conseguir cita con Carly — me queje mientras recargaba mi rostro contra su pecho.  
— ¿Con quién? — Preguntó confundido  
— Con Carly, la chica de 2do — explique rapidamente — la chica que te gusta.  
— ¿Quien te dijo que me gusta ella?  
— Tú — puse los ojos en blanco — ¿el otro día?  
— Creo que me malinterpretaste, yo no quería venir al baile con ella  
— Pero si te gusta alguien  
— Por supuesto, bueno, gustar es poco — sonrió y note como sus mejillas se llenaban de un tenue rubor  
— ¿Entonces por qué no la invitaste? — pegunte dándole un manazo juguetón en el pecho  
— Porque no le intereso — respondió en un susurro casi imperceptible.  
— Como no vas a interesarle tontito, — reí mirándolo con ternura — eres el chico más guapo dulce e inteligente que hay en el instituto.  
— jajaja, no creo que me confundes con tu hermano. — rio con ganas.  
— Tonto, mi hermano técnicamente no entra en la categoría de hombre — _uh... eso no sonó bien  
_— Creo que Bella no está de acuerdo contigo — respondió riendo todavía  
El color desapareció de mi rostro y mi sonrisa se desvaneció.  
_¿Bella?  
_— ¿Te gusta mi ma... la hermana de mi madre? — pregunte sorprendida  
— ¿Bella? — rio, sorprendido por mi tono — no, claro que no... Digo, es muy bonita, pero no... Solo digo que ella y todas la chicas piensan que Edward es el más atractivo de aquí y no creo que les guste que digas que Edward no es hombre — volvió a reír con ganas.  
— ¿entonces? vamos, todas las chicas saben que no tienen ninguna oportunidad con Edward, porque esta con Bella. — le dije con una risa baja.  
— Ya olvídalo, no tiene importancia.  
— Claro que tiene importancia, dime un buen motivo por el que ella no te haría caso. — lo tome de los hombros para que se detuviera.  
— Los motivos no tienen importancia — dirigió la mirada a un punto sobre mi cabeza.  
— Jason — lo sacudí con impaciencia.  
— Ella, tiene a alguien más, está enamorada de él — contesto en tono ausente  
— ¿Y el de ella?— No lo sé. Ella piensa que si. — se encogió de hombros  
— Entonces conquístala  
— ¿Qué? — su mirada se encontró con la mía y note que lo había tomado por sorpresa mi sugerencia.  
— Has que se enamore de ti — le dije con una sonrisa amplia.  
— No digas tonterías — se rio y volvió a observar un punto detrás de mi.  
— ¿Que tanto miras? — pregunte volteando.  
— Creo que Edward está a punto de arrancarme la cabeza — respondió sin darle importancia — tu hermano es el tipo más celoso que he conocido. — reí ante su comentario.  
— No te preocupes por el — sonreí y regresé al tema de conversación — Ya te dije, tienes todo lo necesario para que alguien se fije en ti, no le será muy difícil enamorarse de ti  
— Ness, deja de decir eso ¿quieres? — me volvió a mirar y hablo entre dientes  
— ¿Por qué? — inquirí sin comprender.  
— Porque estoy enamorado de ti, ¿es que en serio no te has dado cuenta? eres la única persona que realmente me importa en este mundo, me enamore de ti porque eres diferente, eres dulce, eres inteligente, bonita, divertida — hizo una pausa y note que ya no estábamos bailando — eres más de lo que siempre soñé.  
— Yo no sé...

Nuestras miradas se conectaron en ese momento y el inclino su rostro, acortando la distancia que nos separaba, nuestros labios se rozaron con delicadeza y yo lance mis brazos a su cuello, para entrelazar mis dedos en su cabello. Profundice el beso y él me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, acercándome mas a él, soltó un suspiro en mis labios y tome su rostro entre mis manos. El mundo se detuvo por un instante que me hizo comprender cuanto me importaba Jason y hasta qué punto lo necesitaba, no quería dejarlo como había dejado a muchas personas antes, no estaba lista para separarlo de mi y no sabía si algún día lo estaría. Yo quería a Jason...  
_Pero... ¿y Jacob?_

Jason se separo bruscamente de mi y su rostro estaba descompuesto, entonces entendí que realmente le había "mostrado" todo lo que había estado pensando.  
— Ness, ¿que fue eso? — me preguntó sorprendido.  
— Es lo mismo que quisiera saber — la voz de Jacob sonaba calmada detrás de mi — te dejo sola unos días y ya te estás besuqueando con el primer tipo que te encuentras.  
— Creo que tu no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarle nada — Jason intervino hablando entre dientes.

Jacob tenso los puños y después de un segundo arrojo uno de ellos hacia enfrente en dirección a mi amigo.  
— ¡Jacob, no! — mi papá automáticamente se arrojó para cubrirnos y Jacob se estrello contra el.  
— Jake, tranquilízate — mi mamá sujetó a Jacob por la espalda.

* * *

::нαич Cяιѕтαlυиє::  
ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ

**Me descubrieron.. lo de la boda fue un sueño... prometo no hacer eso seguido de ahora en adelante... ademas recuerden faltan 3 meses para la boda....**

_**Ayer leí: Adiccion de Claudia Gray**_

**Review s'il vous plaît**

**

* * *

**

**Acerca de mis otros fics:**

*****Lies **ha tenido muy buena aceptacion, gracias!!!! (acabo de actualizar)  
*Los capitulos de** Broken **son** mini**capitulos...  
*** Vendetta **no a captado interes ... pero de todos modos actualizarte pronto ese fic.  
*Gracias a los que han visitado** Everland**!!!! (del cual, me siento particularmente orgullosa)  
=D  
ya tengo inspiracion para el sig cap...  
por cierto, le cambiare el nombre a ese fanfic la proxima semana.. ahora será** Luna azul**.. o** Blue moon**... jajaja uno de esos dos...  
cual prefieren???  
**


	12. NA

_**Ohh… Maldicion otra nota de autor de la loca que se fue más de un año…  
**_**Hey! Si… No, no estoy muerta… Ahm… no, no fui yo la que dijo eso xD  
****Hola gente que… me sigue?  
****Si… estoy de vuelta… No sé si uds sigan con la vibra de twilight, pero les confieso que yo pasé por eso… & bueh.. si, dejé de escribir por problemas emocionales x'D … Tonto, no? Pasé prácticamente un año sin tocar nada de twilight literalmente  
**

**Hey, my beautiful people! Estoy de regreso & estoy dispuesta, solo denme un poco de tiempo para re leer las historias & ya :D **

**Notas:  
*****Otros besos NO tiene continuación.  
*Siii, la embarre horrible con el último capi de Lies. Por eso es por lo que digo que debo re leerme :s  
*Everland… Mi amor 3 pfft.. vaya chasco con mi musa, verdad? … La verdad, ese ff ya lo tenia casi todo, pero la memoria donde los tenía murió u.u espero que mi musa {no DLC} regrese con ánimo & amor a mi.  
*Juro solemnemente que para el 15 de mayo todas las historias {que sean de más de un cap}estarán actualizadas**

**Mientras tanto… les dejo una parte del siguiente capítulo de broken… para los que no lo sigan les informo que está situado en new moon.**

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a mi Diosa Fenix: lizitablackswan**

**D**AÑO

_El aire alrededor de todo se ha viciado_

– A-Alice – tartamudeé tirando de mi brazo para que me lo regresara.  
– Ahora no Bella, Edward me va a matar – Tragué saliva al escuchar su nombre nuevamente ¿Era necesario que lo mencionara cada dos por tres?  
A grandes zancadas llegamos a la parte posterior del reluciente Volvo donde _él_ esperaba con aire impaciente. Reprimí un gemido al darme cuenta de que mis recuerdos jamás llegarían a ser tan precisos sobre él, ese nivel de perfección no lo podría igualar en mi mente cuando se fuera nuevamente. Quería apartar la vista de su despeinada cabellera cobriza, de su rostro de dios griego… pero no podía, no quería hacerlo realmente, quería memorizar por completo la gloria de sus 17 eternos años.

Cuando nos vio acercarnos nos miró alternadamente con una mueca de horror, recordándome el primer día que nos vimos. Ahogué un grito jalando mi brazo, me sentía como un pequeño roedor atrapado. Alice no me soltaba, tenía que huir, alejarme de él ¿Qué ella no notaba el odio impreso en su mirada color topacio?  
– Alice… – el terciopelo en la tesitura de su voz se había desvanecido y mis ganas de huir se habían acrecentado. Finalmente el odio se hacía presente. Ella lo miró con una expresión que deliraba entre la culpa y la aprehensión.  
Edward acortó la distancia entre nosotros y enrosco su mano alrededor de mi muñeca haciendo que su hermana me soltara. Clavo su mirada en la mía y mi mandíbula tembló nada sutilmente. Con timidez miré su mano sobre la manga de mi chamarra que parecía hacer más presión de la necesaria. No me resistí… si él quería matarme allí mismo no se lo iba a impedir.

Me atreví a levantar la vista hacia los demás hermosos vampiros y noté la tensión en el chico rubio, la diosa rubia y perfecta que era Rosalie miraba alternadamente a cada uno de sus hermanos con mirada analítica. A mi parecer se preguntaba cual de ellos atacaría primero para despedazarme. La respuesta yo ya la sabía… Edward, él ya había empezado el trabajo meses atrás.  
– Jasper, conduces enfrente con Alice. Rosalie y Emmett, cubran la retaguardia… Los quiero a todos atentos – Sin darme cuenta yo estaba aprestada contra su pecho donde me quedé intoxicándome en su aroma al momento que él gritaba ordenes.  
– ¿Que ocurre Edward? – La voz de Emmett sonó un auto a la derecha.  
– Victoria – respondió Alice rápidamente mientras subía al convertible escarlata y una chispa de luz de abrió paso a través de aquel aroma almizclado en mi mente.  
– No – me aparté de él con el rostro que denotaba miedo y observé dolor en su rostro.  
Tomó mis manos con la mayor delicadeza con la que lo hizo alguna vez y su mirada fue devastadora sobre la mía. Un segundo más tarde sentí sus frías manos acunando mi rostro y el impulso de apartarme se esfumó.  
– Tranquila Bella – Susurro con voz suave, se acercó un poco más y pensé que me iba a besar hasta que se apartó y abrió la puerta del auto para que yo pudiera subir. Lo hice en modo automático, me abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y el cerró la puerta con prisa, arrancó el auto y condujo siguiendo cabalmente el BMW rojo de Rosalie.

Mis parpados pesaban, recordé que la noche anterior había tomado antigripales sin necesitarlos realmente, el efecto soporífero seguía presente y el calor del auto no me ayudaba en nada. Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el parabrisas y me alegré de haber sacado el impermeable… No, había dejado el impermeable en mi camioneta… Me iba a mojar. Fuera del auto todo se veía como una informe masa de colores grisáceos y verduzcos, una perro enorme corría a unos metros de distancia de nosotros, se detuvo y creí escuchar un aullido. Pegué un pequeño salto al notar que el lobo había desaparecido.  
– No te preocupes Bella, no te hará daño… No dejaré que se te acerque lo suficiente como para hacerte daño – lo decía más como para auto-convencerse que para consolarme, eso lo pude notar. – Victoria no te hará daño  
Solté un suspiro y asentí evitando el poder de su mirada al regresar mi adormilada vison a la ventana del copiloto.

No, Victoria no me hacía daño porque nunca había estado tan cerca… era paradójico el hecho de que las personas para herirte necesitaran cierta cercanía, quien más cerca estaba era quien más fácil te hería ¿Verdad Edward?

Bostecé y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran con el sonido de la lluvia como música de fondo.

* * *

**Tal vez no se entienda mucho.. pero aquí Bella aun no reacciona del todo, está medio catatónica  
Vamos … me siguen?**

**Review si es asi xD**


End file.
